


super rich kids

by koolranchkidz



Series: Isak & Even Do Some Crazy Shit [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Eskild is all of us, Eventual Smut, F/F, Friendship goals, Future Fic, Humor, Isak Has Issues, Isak is a tired boy, Jonas is a Good Friend, Like, M/M, Miscommunication, POV Even, POV Isak, Pining, Slow Build, Slow Burn, a lot of that, idk what else to put, lots of fluff, minimal angst, travel AU, travelling, would you call this humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koolranchkidz/pseuds/koolranchkidz
Summary: The van was parked on the side of the empty city street, next to an apartment building. The sun had begun to peek out from behind the horizon and the streetlight had been turned off for the past ten minutes.Even heard Jonas grunt, “Fucking finally! Jesus-” from the front seat.He turned to face the other car window and froze in his spot at the sight.He saw a boy coming down the apartment stairwell lugging an over-packed, black suitcase lazily behind him with one hand. In his other hand, the boy was holding a cup of KB coffee with drips of brown down the sides. He couldn’t make out the boy’s face from that far away, but going by his body language, Even could tell he was exhausted.+ Or: In which Jonas is rich as fuck and takes The Boysquad™ to the Bahamas after graduation, and many, many things happen.





	1. Romeo & Tired Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yo, I literally just made an AO3 and I don't exactly know how this works so bare with me. The title is based on Frank Ocean's song "Super Rich Kids" cuz I was listening to the song and thought it was fitting. Also, the format's gonna be strange. I'm doing it in three acts like a play, and there will be previews (what happened before) and credits (epilogue) after Act 3 ends. Idk i had this weird plan. This particular chapter isn't that long but some of them will be.
> 
> Anyway, Isak is a tiredboy™, Even is all of us, and my love for the boysquad continues to burn on. Enjoy! 
> 
> (ps. pls leave kudos and comments and bookmarks if u like it or u want more even tho there will defos be more cuz I prewrote a lot of this shit. thx)

* * *

**ACT I**

 

MANDAG, 04:14, Oslo

 

Even sat patiently in the back seat. He could barely hear the low hum of the engine over Jonas and Mahdi’s bickering. Magnus was sat in the seat in front of him, staring out the window without any visible expression. It was 4 in the morning, or sometime around there, and everyone just wasn’t excited yet. All Even knew about this trip was that Jonas’ family was _fucking loaded_ so they let him take five friends with him to the Bahamas instead of participating in Russetiden. Even didn’t really know the guy, but Magnus told him they had an empty space in the van for anyone who ‘knew how to party’ and that he was sure Jonas would love him. Even knew Jonas, and Magnus’ other friends would like him once he was fully awake. He knew that. He really did. But who could love anyone at this hour?

 

* * *

 

 

Even met Magnus at a Bakka party almost a year ago. Magnus was drunk off his tits, and he didn’t have tits, so that’s saying something. They had got to talking somehow, and the blonde second year was laughing at something but Even had no idea what, and wasn’t about to ask. Magnus got uncomfortably close to Even and tugged his shoulder down, almost spilling Even’ beer, proceeding to yell-ask Even something about where his friends went. He had trouble making some of the words out over the booming music and sounds of teens getting fucked up, but he could tell this kid was lost. Even asked him if he went to Bakka, but Magnus made a face when the word ‘Bakka’ left his mouth. At the drunk boy’s confused look, Even presumed he had just about no idea where he was or who’s party this was. Even gently put his hand on the shorter boys shoulder. He was about to ask for the boy’s name but he was already vomiting on the floor next to Evens feet. _Elegant._

Even decided to take the poor guy under his wing for the night, maybe get him to stop pounding tequila shots two-by-two. You know, the usual. He held the boy up by his slinking shoulders and walked him outside into the driveway. The house was his buddy Mikael’s, and the party was for his birthday. Even had no idea how this random guy _that didn’t even go to Elvebakken_ ended up here. He chose to ask him about that later; right now, the guy really needed to get home before he puked so much he imploded.

 

Magnus could form just enough of a coherent sentence for him to tell Even his address and name. Before he pushed Magnus through the front door, he took his phone and put his number in it under the contact name, ‘ _in case ur drunk n lost xx_ ’. He put it back into Magnus’ pocket without him noticing and closed the boy’s door after Magnus stumbled inside. _What a party animal._

The next day, at around 12:00, Even got a text from an unknown number.

 

**Unknown**

 

_\- heyyyy dude, thanks for helping me home last night I was really fucked_

_\- sorry for puking on ur shoe_

_\- Savior ;)_

_Wow, this kid was truly an elegant gentleman._

Even saved Magnus’ number in his phone as ‘Romeo’.

* * *

 

 

MANDAG 04:20, Oslo

 

The van was parked on the side of the empty city street, next to an apartment building. The sun had begun to peek out from behind the horizon and the streetlight had been turned off for the past ten minutes.

Even heard Jonas grunt, “Fucking finally! Jesus-” from the front seat.

 

He turned to face the other car window and froze in his spot at the sight.

 

He saw a boy coming down the apartment stairwell lugging an over-packed, black suitcase lazily behind him with one hand. In his other hand, the boy was holding a cup of KB coffee with drips of brown down the sides. He couldn’t make out the boy’s face from that far away, but going by his body language, Even could tell he was exhausted.

 

The closer he got, the harder it was for Even to breathe. This guy was fucking pretty. He was walking very slowly up to the car. Just slow enough for Even to notice something new about the boy with every sluggish step away from his building that he took. He was wearing a black beanie that didn’t quite cover up his messy, golden curls. He didn’t look like he had showered recently, but that was fine, it worked for him. He was wearing what looked like a faded Wutang hoodie.

_Nice taste._

 

He was closer to the car now, so Even’s gaze travelled to his face. And fuck was his face a sight to see.

 

Even never thought like this about people he didn’t even know, much less about tired blonde boys with coffee stained hands and under-eye dark circles. But then again, he used to have a girlfriend for five years. He finally tore his eyes away from the boy to look around the van and see if the others were having the same reaction. Magnus was still staring out the other window, Mahdi was smirking and shaking his head, and Jonas, in the driver’s seat, had his head tilted back a little, and a fond look on his face. At least Even wasn’t _that_ alone.

 

The tired boy was at the front window now, and he knocked once before there was a very loud slam of a door coming from behind him. Down from the top of the stairs came a very lanky, very excited ginger guy with a bit of a buzz cut. He carried his bright red suitcase easily down the stairs and looked down at the van through his shiny, unnecessary sunglasses. Even was surprised he didn’t trip and fall down because of his shades.

_Like, who wears sunglasses when the sun hasn’t come up yet?_

 

Evidently this guy did, and often, because he strode down the steps without issue. Jonas rolled the window down and waved at him, fond smile turning amused. Tired boy was staring at the ground now. He looked like he might collapse right there, but he didn’t.

 

“Hallooooooo boyssss” The ginger guy all but squealed. Even couldn’t help but smile at the guy’s energy. _Wow_.

 

“Eskild, you get shotgun this time, we need your adult guidance.” Jonas said, smiling.

 

The guy, _Eskild,_ nodded. “Because I am your guru..”

 

Jonas, Mahdi, and Magnus all collectively sighed.

 

“Say it, boys. Say I’m your guru. Say ‘Eskild is my guru.’” He imitated Jonas’ voice almost exactly and the other two boys laughed; Jonas still shaking his head, but smiling, nevertheless. _I’m gonna like this guy._

 

Eskild fixed Jonas with a stern glare and held his index finger up.

 

Defeated, Jonas recited, monotone, “ _Eskild is my guru._ ”

 

Eskild beamed.

 

“Now get your ass into the van, we _have_ a _schedule_ you know” Now it was Jonas’ turn to glare.

 

Eskild slid into his seat, then turned around to the tired boy still standing outside. The boy was staring at the ground, expressionless. Eskild pushed his torso out the window and tapped the boy’s arm gently, so as not to startle him. At the contact, the boy looked up from the ground and peered into the van at Eskild.

He resembled a lost puppy, and Even would have pet him (if it wasn’t weird as fuck).

 

“You too, Issy” Jonas’ voiced sounded warm. He had a worried look on his face as he waited for the boy to respond. Tired boy shook his head once and looked back at Jonas, a tiny smile forming on his face.

_Cute._

“Yeah, sorry, yeah..” He looked down at the ground again.

 

“Hey are you okay? If there’s something we can-“ Jonas looked more worried now than anything. Magnus and Mahdi shared a look.

“No, No.! Its- I’m just a little tired. I promise” He was shaking his head vigorously, protesting. He still looked ready to fall asleep. Jonas gave one more caring look at the boy before looking back at Even, continuing.

 

“I think you’ll do okay sitting with Isak. _He only bites sometimes_ ” Jonas was smirking.

 

The boys were laughing now, even Even couldn’t help the grin spreading across his face.

_So he’s feisty now, isn’t he? Dangerous? Probably._

The boy, _Isak,_ went around the van to put his luggage away.

 

 _Isak._ Isak. Even could finally put a name to that beautiful, tired face. It fit so perfectly. Isak and coffee, Isak and that building. Isak and Eskild, living together somehow. Isak and Jonas, and whatever it was between them. Even could tell they cared about each other. It made him happy to see two people looking out for one another, but somewhere inside him he felt jealousy rear its ugly head. He knew he had no reason to be jealous of either of them, but he still wished it were him that Isak looked at in that way, not Jonas.

 

Isak was stepping through the car door now, bracing himself on Magnus and Mahdi’s armrests. He stared right into Even’s eyes. His eyes were green. So green. Even couldn’t move.

_He is definitely dangerous._

 

It only lasted two seconds before the moment was over. Even needed to get a grip. The boy plopped himself down in the seat next to him. Before Even could introduce himself, Isak was out like a light. The boy had yet to buckle himself in before the van was on the road again, so Even decided to help him out with that. He was careful not to accidentally touch the sleeping boy while he latched the seatbelt.

_Jesus, Even. Find. Your. Chill._

 

* * *

Magnus piped up finally. “Guys, I just realized!”

 

“What?” Jonas had his eyes on the road, but he didn’t dismiss his friend.

 

“Even hasn’t been properly introduced yet!” Magnus was smiling at him from his chair.

 

“I mean he’s met you and Mahdi, but not our ‘golden duo’.” Eskild giggled. Actually giggled.

 

Magnus turned back to Even.

 

“Sweet, sweet Even, these are my friends. This is Jonas”

 

He patted Jonas’ shoulder.

 

“He’s got majestic eyebrows, a thing for redheads, and his family’s _fucking loaded,_ man”

 

Jonas scoffed. “Heyy-“

 

“Did I say you could speak, peasant?” Magnus flicked Jonas’ arm.

 

“Anyway, Here’s Eskild, my old, gay, all-knowing guru”

 

Eskild blew Magnus a kiss, and Magnus pretended to catch it in his hand.

 

Magnus went on.

 

“This, Even, is Mahdi: owner of a smile brighter than the sun itself, purveyor of fine weed, and lover of waffles”

 

Mahdi shook his hand firmly and flashed him one of those smiles, before patting Magnus’ arm in appreciation.

 

“And finally, as our grand finale, we have that ugly thing sleeping next to you!”

 

“He enjoys shitty 90’s hip hop, dogs, and, as you may have guessed, _naps_.”

 

“He always do this?” Even wondered.

 

“More than he should.” Eskild shook his head and looked down at the sleeping boy. He clearly found Isak’s position endearing, so he smiled. Even was endeared, too.

 

The next few minutes of the drive passed silently. Eskild had turned the radio on to some pop station, making sure the volume was low. Mahdi and Magnus were on their phones. Earbuds: in – World: out.

Even had put his headphones on, and had just started listening to his Spotify playlist, when he felt a head of golden curls fall onto his shoulder. He didn’t know what to do, so he didn’t do anything. He didn’t want to wake Isak up when he so obviously needed the sleep. In a second though, the sleeping boy next to him began nuzzling his head into Even’s side like a kitten.

_Ohmygod. This boy was cute, tired, and so so dangerous._

_And Even was d y i n g._

 


	2. Die Motherfucker, Die Motherfucker, Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for the kudos and for reading this! The chapters are gonna alternate back and forth between Isak and Even and what not. 
> 
> This is a short one, but we need to kind of establish Isak's POV and stuff. Also i know it seems like i really love italicizing everything but you're just gonna have to deal with that. There's a method to my madness K?
> 
> \+ Jonas and Isak's friendship is everything I want in life, Isak is a jealous puppy, and we get a lil bit of backstory. Yay

 

MANDAG, 04:14, Oslo

 

Isak was being personally attacked by his alarm clock.

 

_No. Not today, Satan. I just fell asleep you fucking dick._

It was too early in the morning to have your sleep and comfort wretched out of your hands. It was also too early in the morning for Eskild to be pounding on his door.

 

“Baby Jesusssss, GET UP, we’ve gotta go!!!”

 

He was shirtless, _and_ pantsless. Isak always slept like that, _Au natural_ e, he liked it. But right now, clothes seemed crucial. It was unusually cold in Oslo on that early summer day. You would expect it to be warm outside, at the very least. But then again, when is Norway warm?

 

Isak tugged a random hoodie over his head and pulled on his go-to pair of pants before falling back into bed.

 

“Issy!”

 

“What.”

 

“I’m stopping at KB before we go, want anything?”

 

Isak grunted. Coffee sounded good right now.

“You know my usual!” He added a “thanks” for good measure.

 

“Kay, be back soon!” Isak heard him mutter “lazy ass” as Eskild walked past his bedroom.

 

“Love youuuuuuu Eskild!” Isak yelled after him.

 

Once he heard Eskild close the front door, Isak spared a glance at his overflowing suitcase before falling back asleep.

 

 .

 

Isak couldn’t stop thinking about his family. He was about to go on this fucking amazing trip with all his friends, but somehow, his thoughts kept drifting back to the night his dad left. It just wasn’t fair. His parents were so fucked up. They barely spoke to him when he still lived with them, his dad kept his sister away from him, and even though Isak’s dad _walked out_ on her, he still expected _him_ to take full responsibility for his mother, who so _obviously_ needed _professional_ _care_. On top of all that, Isak’s parents never showed up to his graduation ceremony a week ago, when they spent his whole third year promising to.

 

_His sister, Lea, made an appearance and hugged him as tightly as he could stand. He hugged her back with tears in his eyes. He hadn’t seen his baby sister in so long._

Hating his parents for what they’ve done became a routine. But he had begun hating himself more.

_He was just like his dad. He couldn’t take care of her. He left. He was selfish._

 

Isak was shaken out of his thoughts when Eskild tapped his arm and Jonas reminded him to get in the car. He just stood there like an idiot.

_What’s wrong with you, Isak?_

_._

There was a boy in the van.

There were six of them, but Isak didn’t know _this one_.

He definitely wanted to. The boy was fucking hot, and intimidating. He didn’t get a chance to talk to him, though, because as soon as he sat down, he fell asleep.

 

It was a better sleep than he’d had in weeks, if not months. There was an ever-present feeling of warmth around him. He LOVED it. He fell even deeper into his slumber when he felt soft fingers card through his hair. _Mmh._

_._

 

Isak had been in love with his best friend all though first year. But eventually, after a long talk with his subconscious, he stopped thinking about their relationship romantically and accepted that it would never happen. He was sad for a while, of course, but with time, he got more comfortable with Jonas. Soon, everything was just like the old times.

 

That is, until Isak confessed all about it to him on one drunken night in second year.

_Way to go, Isak._

Jonas laughed, when the words first left Isak’s mouth.

_“I used to be in love with you.”_

Isak was hurt when he heard his best friend laugh at him. He should have expected this. Isak would have laughed, too, if only his experience wasn’t so _fucking painful._

Jonas had obviously seen how hurt Isak looked and walked towards where Isak was standing awkwardly underneath the streetlight.

 

Then, he did something Isak never expected.

 

He hugged him. Tightly.

 

“I love you too, Issy.” He pet his hair, “Don’t worry, okay.”

 

He didn’t worry. Not about that. Never again.

 

.

 

A few days after that fateful night, Jonas convinced Isak to come out to the boys. He was pretty nervous that they would make fun of him, but he knew if they did, _Jonas would fuck their shit up._

They took it super well. Magnus was happy to have less competition for the ladies, and Mahdi was proud of him and patted him on the back. The boys’ conversation continued on as normal and no one asked him about it again. Isak was happy, for now.

 .

 

Isak woke up to the sunshine, bright and in his face. Noticing that the warmth he felt in his sleep was still with him; he looked up to see _the boy_ on his phone, with headphones on. One of the boy’s arms was around Isak’s middle and the other was doing what looked like texting. Isak rubbed at his eyes. The boy seemed to notice his motion and turned to look at him. _And fuck, was he a vision._

Isak’s stomach filled with butterflies once he remembered the boy was still holding him.

 

_Great. What do I do now?_

He looked around the van and sat up straight, his vision still adjusting to the light. The boy took his arm back from around Isak’s waist. Isak didn’t know what to say. The boy was still looking down at him, so he said the first thing that came to his mind, and possibly the worst thing to say.

 

“Who are you?”

 .

 

A loud, booming laugh came from in front of Even. Isak saw Magnus literally shaking with laughter up ahead. _How was this funny, again?_

“Dude, that’s my friend.” Magnus explained, but Isak was still confused.

 

“You must’ve been asleep when he introduced all of us. I’m Even.”

 

The boy was looking at him, and it took Isak a second to realize he had his hand held out for Isak to shake.

When he touched the boy’s hand, his stomach fluttered. _Fuck._

_Even._ Even. Even, who had held him while he slept. Even, who was just so pretty and warm and soft. _Even._

_._

The van was silent for a while, save for the soft sound of Britney Spears playing through the radio. Isak had grown bored and considered taking another nap. But then, Even nudged his arm.

 

“Magnus tells me you like ‘shitty 90’s hip hop’. Heard of Nas?” Even was raising his eyebrows now. He had his headphones around his neck now, and his hair was all disheveled.

 

Isak would be lying if he said he did, and right now he was too tired to lie.

 

“Can’t say that I have.” Isak tsked at Even.

 

“Let me enlighten you then, dear Isak.”

 

They locked eyes. Even flipped one side of his headphones towards Isak and gestured him over.

Isak had to press relatively close to Even in order to hear the music. It was an awkward position, but he wasn’t complaining. Nas was good. Even had good taste in music.

 .

 

The country was moving fast outside the windows. The evening light was slowly dissipating and Isak saw Eskild occasionally flicking Jonas’ face in the front seat, to keep him awake. Isak felt his eyelids falling down.

Even was asleep, and Isak didn’t want to wake him up just to get the time. He looked for his phone but he remembered it was up in the front, charging. He saw Evens phone in the cup holder next to Even’s sleeping hand. Isak turned it on and forgot what he was looking for when he saw the lockscreen.

It was a grainy picture of Even holding onto the waist of some blonde girl, kissing her cheek.

Isak’s stomach fell. He chose to close his eyes instead of thinking about the pretty _straight_ boy next to him.

 

Too bad that wasn’t possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos Comments and Bookmarks are appreciated my doods


	3. The Man, The Myth, The Legend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, but whatever, most of the chapters are gonna be pretty short. So far, there are like 2 that are even remotely long-ish. But whatever. 
> 
> Thx for the bookmarks and kudos its lit
> 
> \+ Confusion, miscommunication, Isak is a pretty boy

 

MANDAG, 21:21, 1 hour from TORP Sandfjord Airport

 

It was dark outside now. Even looked through the window and he vaguely recognized the countryside as the van drove through it. It was beautiful. He looked over at the boy sleeping next to him. Isak was slumped against the window to his left. He looked uncomfortable, and his face lacked that little smile it had that very morning when Even was touching him. It made him sad to think about it.

 

Instead of thinking about sad things, Even took in Isak’s features. His skin looked so soft, and creamy white, with little freckles dancing over his cheeks and chin. His hair was frizzy and in his face. His lips were parted, his breath pushing a lock of hair back and forth. The boy’s eyebrows were knitted and his knees were drawn in towards his middle. He looked so small like that.

_Even. Bro. Get a damn grip._

 

Before he could think about what he was doing, Even moved his hand towards Isak’s face and pushed that one stray lock of hair away. His fingers lingered there for a second. He didn’t want to move it away. He needed to though, because just then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jonas eyeing him in the rearview mirror. He moved back to his seat, looked down, and let his thoughts run wild.

 .

 

Even was bi. He knew he was before he started dating Sonja. He had told her about it at 15. He knew it would be a big step, and that Sonja might react badly, but she was his best friend. It made sense to tell her first.

 

When he did, she just smiled at him and took his hand.

 

“I support you, Even. But please tell me this isn’t your way of breaking up with me..”

 

“No, Sonja. Surprisingly, I still like you.” They were both smiling.

 

“I’m glad. I guess you’ll have to do…” She smirked.

 

He really loved her.

 .

 

Their breakup was mutual. It was calm. They both still loved each other, but he relied on her too much.

He didn’t want her to feel obliged to be his _caretaker_ because they were dating. Five years was a long time for two young people to stay together. They both knew this was coming for a while now.

 

She told him she’d always care about him, and that who ever he chose to love next would be the _luckiest person in the world_.

 

He said he’d miss her. He’d miss what they had. She did, too.

 

There were a lot of tears shed that day. Even couldn’t deny it; it was hard.

 

Soon enough though, they hugged instead of kissed, went out for coffee with Sonja’s other friends, and it made Even happy to see her again, even if they weren’t together anymore. They both knew that eventually, one (or both) of them would find someone new.

 

But they were best friends, and they never left each other.

 .

 

Even loved how good the boys were together. He loved Eskild even more. His positive energy was always around him. Even when waiting in line at the airport, Eskild could always make the boys smile. Not even Isak could resist it.

 

Even remembered Magnus telling him about his friends. He could recall Magnus saying one of his friends was rich, one was black, and one was gay.

 

Magnus is a very blunt person, to say the least.

 

Even was pretty certain he knew which one was which by now.

 

Eskild was so obviously gay that Even knew instantly and without question. Eskild was cool. Not Even’s type, but cool.

 

What he wouldn’t say out loud was that before Eskild showed up at the van, he hoped Isak was the gay one. When Even thought about it, he didn’t really remember Magnus mentioning Isak. And they were very clearly friends with each other. _What the hell?_

 

“Hey Mags?” Even blurted out while they were all sitting in the airports uncomfortable waiting chairs.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Is Eskild your friend?”

_If he isn’t, who the fuck is the gay one?_

 

“Uhhh, What? Bro hva faen?” Magnus looked confused. He looked just like he had the night Even met him.

 

Even coughed. “I mean, like, is he part of _the squad_?” He made air quotes when he said ‘the squad’.

  


He really didn't know what he was doing or how this could prove anything, but he just _had_ to know if there was a chance.

 

 If there was only a small possibility that Isak could like him, Even latched onto it. Isak might be the gay friend, after all.

  


“Nah bro, he’s more than that. He’s my guru!” Magnus was smiling and nudging Eskild’s arm.

 

Even nodded, he couldn’t hide the smirk spreading over his face. He didn't care if it was concrete proof, or just wishful thinking, he had hope. 

  


He glanced at Isak, who was leaning on Jonas with droopy eyes.

 

_There’s your answer then._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOhhhhOOOOHHH Airport time soon ayeeee
> 
> Again, Kudos and Bookmarks and Comments are greatly appreciated. Thx !


	4. NOT Frosted Flakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boi are these short? Yep. I promise they get longer [ ;) ] 
> 
> \+ Isak you are so fucking transparent, Eskild knows, Isak just wants to sleep, LET HIM
> 
> Thx for the reads! Also forgive me if in the later chapters it gets a bit weird, I don't have much of an explanation.

MANDAG, 22:56, The Stratosphere (somewhere over Europe/Scandanavia)

 

The plane had taken flight thirty minutes ago. The low hum of the engine reverberated through business class. The boys’ seats weren’t all together, and Isak was happy about that. He could use some alone time. But _no._ He had to be sitting with _Eskild_ , of all people. Isak loved him, he really did, but sometimes Eskild got a little bit _too_ on his nerves. The passengers were all settled into their seats by now. Isak had is socks and shoes off, his pants unbuttoned, and his earplugs in. He was _so ready_ to sleep.

 

“So that Even guy, huh” Isak snapped his head up to look at his roommate. He was leaning across the little wall that separated their seats. Isak had a certain feeling about where this conversation was gonna go.

_Abort. AbOrt._

“What about him?” Isak asked cautiously. He could sense it coming. Shit.

_I don’t want to fucking talk about him you fuck._

Isak tried to project all of his thoughts onto his face, but Eskild didn’t seem to notice, because he pressed on.

 

“He’s um- He’s pretty-uh…” Eskild coughed. It sounded fake to Isak, but he ignored it.

_“He’s pretty.”_

 

“Excuse me? Isak? What.” Eskild’s eyes were wide. He looked back down at his knees. Then back up at Isak, ready to say something else.

 

He had said that out loud, hadn’t he? Fuck.

 

“I mean he’s- He seems pretty cool. Pretty C-O-O-L.” Isak’s face was heating up by the second while he tried to correct himself.

He had _really_ just told his roommate he thought Even was ‘ _pretty’_.

_What the fuck._

When Isak finally backed out of the staring contest he was having with his left knee, he glanced back up at Eskild. Eskild, who tilted his head to the side and laid his hand on the younger boy’s shoulder.

 

“Isak. _Baby Jesus._ You know I care about you right?” He had a warm, fatherly look in his eyes.

 

Isak nodded.

 

He continued,

“And you know you can talk to me about anything. Seriously, _anything_ …”

 

He nodded again. Eskild was about to break one of their rules. Isak knew it.

 

“- And if ‘anything’ includes having a little crush on Magnus’ friend then-“

 

“Woah, woah, WOAH, there” That was really loud, oops. He tried to chuckle but it only came out as a huff.

 

.

 

Isak and Eskild had lived together for almost two years. And in that time, three things were established.

 

  1. _We don’t eat Linn’s food._ (They broke that rule more than they should.)
  2. _We don’t come into Isak’s room._ (Of course that one had to be broken on occasion.)
  3. _We don’t talk about boys._ (Oops.)



 

Eskild always knew Isak wasn’t straight. It didn’t matter _what_ he was, but he _definitely_ was not straight. Eskild and Isak had met at a gay club. Isak was crying into his fruity drink at the bar. He looked so little and broken. Over the loud, thumping music, Eskild could hear the blonde boy repeat something through his sobs.

_“I don’t want to go home. I can’t go home. Please.”_

 

Eskild took him home and eventually calmed the young shaking boy to the point where he could speak whole sentences again. _Can we keep him?_

 

They did.

 .

 

Eskild was still waiting for him to explain. Isak could not believe this guy. He had just implied that Isak was not only gay, but that he wanted to fuck some guy he didn’t even know.

_The audacity._

 

“No. Eskild. No. Okay?” Isak sighed, pinching his nose in between his knitted eyebrows. He didn’t sound very convincing. Not even to his own ears.

 

“Look, I was just repeating what _you_ said to _me_. I didn’t think about it that way”

 

_He did. He very much thought Even was ‘pretty’, but he wasn’t about to confess it to Eskild._

Eskild gave him a knowing look. He sighed deeply and turned back to his in-seat TV. He knew his limits, he was still blunt and ‘to the point’, but he knew when to stop pushing Isak’s buttons after so much practice. He also knew Isak’s type: _straight boys with pretty girlfriends._ (A toxic choice.) What Eskild didn’t know was how to sugarcoat things. Isak was sure all he ate for breakfast as a child was _bran_.

 

NOT Frosted Flakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THx boi hit those buttons


	5. Mikey is 'FKN CHEESED'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ Sass, ass, nothing but class  
> \+ Mahdi and Even are both music snobs  
> \+ Back seat buddy ;)
> 
> Oh, did I mention this is super freakin short?

TIRSDAG, 02:37, Somewhere Above the Atlantic Ocean

 

Even couldn’t sleep on the plane that night. His mind was racing and he couldn’t settle in for a nap with all the turbulence. He looked at the cabin around him. Magnus had his head lulled against the plane window and Even could see drool coming out of his mouth in its reflection. _Classy._

 

Magnus was a cool kid. He sort of felt like the little brother Even never had. Magnus even looked a bit like him at first glance, if you were wasted when you looked. He wanted to protect the boy’s innocence at all costs, but he knew _that_ wasn’t possible. Magnus was truly special. Even was glad his friend had invited him on this trip, even if it really wasn’t _his_ place to take a ‘plus one’ to the Bahamas. He originally felt guilty about him being there in that van with a group of boys he didn’t really know. They shared inside jokes that weren’t meant for him, shared looks he didn’t understand. He was an outsider.

 

He was put somewhat at ease, however, when he and the guys shared stories and played ‘I spy’ on the way to the airport. Even knew he was a likeable person, since everyone he spoke to seemed to warm right up when he flashed them his smile. He knew Jonas would like him. They shared political banter in the bag-check line earlier, and it was pretty nice to talk to someone who seemed so _smart_. Magnus already loved him, so that didn’t need any work. Mahdi respected his music taste, at least, plus he was very easy to chat with. They had followed each other on Spotify on the ride, too. _Cool guy._

He _loved_ Eskild. The man was a firecracker, and he knew so much about civil rights and history. From what Even heard, Eskild had just graduated UiO, the university he himself had just gotten accepted to.

 

He took a gap year after high school, just to settle down and figure out his plan for life. So far, he was doing pretty well. His meds were all in order, and he hadn’t had a major episode since third year, the first one, anyway. He always had Sonja to talk to him and support him, even after their break up.

 

He loved that they worked everything out and were still close, but sometimes he missed being kissed. He had thought about signing up for a dating app like Tinder or Grindr, but he didn’t want to have sex with some random person just to leave the next morning and never get a call back, he needed more than that. After he and Sonja broke up, he chose to just go to college and live a little. And if he ended up meeting someone, he wouldn’t run away from it.

 

That brings us back to Isak.

 

 _Isak_. Even’s back seat buddy. _(Does that sound a bit rude? Whatever.)_ From the second Even saw the golden haired boy walking towards the van, he couldn’t take his eyes off him.

 

The boy’s eyelashes were long and dark, and they cast shadows down his face. He was like an ethereal baby dear, perpetually caught in headlights.

 

His lips were something special. Isak had a pronounced cupids bow on his spare upper lip and a pink tongue that darted out over his bottom lip every once in a while. The corners of the boy’s mouth spread out and turned upwards when he smiled.

 

Isak just looked _so soft._

 

The kid was fierce though, and witty. Jonas wasn’t lying when he said Isak had a _bite_. Of course, he only bit when he wasn’t sleepily nuzzling into Evens side like kitten, but no one needed to know about that. He was tired and cynical most of the time that Even was around to see him, but the boys all seemed to recognize that Isak had a soft side.

_He was really, really cute, okay._

 

It was almost 3 in the morning, so Even picked up his phone and busied himself, in the hopes that he’d fall asleep soon. He saw that he had four new messages. Two of them were from Sonja, wishing him a good flight and telling him to text her when they landed safely. One was from Mikael, and the other two were from his mother.

 

**Mikey Boi**

 

_Yo dude, Sonja just told me you were going to the Bahamas w/out me_

_IM FKN CHEESED u better send pictures bro_

Even smiled. He scrolled to the other two messages.

 

**Mamma**

****

_Have fun on your trip! It was so nice of Magnus to invite you!_

_Say hi to him for me. I love you honey!!!_

Even’s parents had always been supportive and lovely to him. From a young age, after he was diagnosed, his mom and dad took care of him and cried along with him when it got bad. They never blamed him for stressing them out when he acted up; they never made him feel like he needed to be _fixed_. He loved his parents so much.

 

The day he came out to them, his mom cried. Not because she was disappointed, but because, as she said, it saddened her to think about Even hiding something like this from them or feeling like they wouldn’t love him if they knew. Even just _really_ loved his family. And with a warm feeling spreading through his chest, he drifted off to sleep.

.

 

Even had no idea what time it was when he woke up to the crashing sound of the plane wheels on a landing strip. He peered around Magnus out the window. They were in Florida.

 

_Time to attempt some English._


	6. Land of the Druglords, Pimps, Prostitutes, and Alligators

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for all the kudos u make me live
> 
> \+ Isak is pining now, save him  
> \+ SNACK & SNAKE my otp

 

TIRSDAG, 6:23 AM, Miami, Florida

 

* * *

 

Isak woke up ten minutes earlier to the captain announcing that they had landed, and was currently lugging his shit out of the overhead compartment. Eskild had already retrieved his things and was probably waiting for Isak by now. He could barely reach the handle of his suitcase and was about to call a flight attendant when he felt someone bump his shoulder a little too gently to have been by accident.

 

He turned around for his eyes to be met by Even’s piercing blue ones. Isak had never really noticed how tall Even was until now, when they were standing so close in the aisle. Even towered over him even though he only had a few inches on Isak. _;)_

“Need help with that?” Even smiled and quirked his eyebrow up.

 

“I’m fine, I just-“ He tugged on the handle again. “I think it’s stuck.”

 

“Here lemme-“ Even raised his heels off the ground a bit and pulled Isak’s suitcase out in one swift motion.

_Show-off._

Isak took it from him with a whispered “thanks” and stared back down at the floor. He could feel his cheeks heating up. He couldn’t tell if it was from embarrassment or their close proximity, but he needed it to _stop_. Like, _now_.

 

An old lady told them to get out of the way, and soon enough, Even was stepping past Isak, caressing his back as he did. _Caressing his back._

_What the fuck?_

Isak looked back at Even, but he was already walking away. Isak just stared. There was something about this guy that just made Isak nervous. A good kind of nervous, some would say.

 

* * *

 

Outside the taxi window stood the city of Miami, dirty concrete, palm trees, and all. The boys couldn’t all fit into one taxi, so they split up into two. Isak sat in the back seat with Mahdi, while Jonas sat in the passenger seat, chatting with the driver. _Of course._

After a few minutes, the cab passed by the turn off to Disney World. He craned his neck to see if he could get a glimpse of the actual park. Isak had always wanted to visit there someday. He wished he could have gone as a kid, but his family was too poor and fucked up at the time. His family was _still_ fucked up.

 

Isak put in his ear buds and turned on some Nas. He thought about Even, and the first time they met. That second they locked eyes in the van. It did unspeakable things to his insides. At the time, he was too exhausted to process his feelings, but now that he thought about it… _Isak was so gay._

Even was older and taller than Isak, his hair looked soft and wispy, especially when he pushed it out of his face. There was always that one curl that refused to leave. The boy’s face was smooth and he positively _glowed_ from every angle. He was so easy going, he had to be the most polite person outside of Canada. Isak understood why Magnus liked him so much.

 

When Isak first saw him, he was wearing tight jeans, and a white t-shirt with a maroon hoodie hung over his shoulders; unzipped. He was also holding a black baseball cap tightly while he stared at Isak.

 

Thinking about Even, and his lips, and his body made Isak’s mind wander even father away. He thought he heard someone say his name over his headphones, which continued to blast Nas’ Illmatic album, but ignored it.

 

He heard it again, louder this time.

 

“ISAK!”

 

He shook his head and looked up.

 

“Are you okay there? You drifted off.” Jonas turned around in his seat to look at his friend.

 

Mahdi was looking at him now, too. At least the driver wasn’t.

 

“Yeah man, just thinking ‘bout stuff.” Isak looked back at him. He attempted to throw an easy smile at Jonas. His face hurt from the effort.

 

Mahdi touched his shoulder.

 

“You know, once we get on the boat, you could take a nap. Maybe you’ll feel better.”

 

Isak was thankful for Mahdi. It was a good idea, too. He nodded, putting his ear buds back in.

 

The rest of the drive was pretty quiet. There was the occasional honking and cursing from the driver, but otherwise, his friends had nothing else to say. They had reached a confortable silence when Isak heard Jonas gasp and saw his head lift up. He looked out his own window and saw that they had arrived at the Marina. He saw a big, pointed, white ship towering over the recreational yachts and sad little sailboats.

 _Woah_.

 

They pulled over to the sidewalk and Madhi led Isak out of the cab to help carry their luggage. Isak saw Jonas still in the car, paying the driver for the long ride. Once all three of them were out they sat on the curb to wait for the others.

 

Isak’s stomach grumbled. He was hungry. The boys hadn’t eaten since they stopped by a McDonald’s on the drive to the airport. That must have been –what- 16 hours ago. _Damn_. They couldn’t eat on the plane because it was past 20:00 and the crew wasn’t serving dinner anymore. He was tired, and hungry, and anxious. At this point, everything sucked. Isak knew he was gonna have a _bad_ case of jet lag soon.

 

A lime green taxi pulled up across from them, and out stepped Magnus, followed by Even, who looked right at Isak. He looked like a _snack_. _An absolute fucking snack._ Isak looked away. Eskild was in the front seat, playing the role of ‘adult’ and paying for the ride. He slammed the door with a high-pitched “thank youuuu!” before stomping over to the boys.

 

“Homophobic fuck.” Eskild grumbled, nodding over at the cab.

 

Even and Magnus came over, tugging bags behind them.

 

Evens hoodie was off now, and his biceps were exposed. Isak _felt_ exposed. He raked his eyes down the boy’s body, before looking back up at his face. Even wasn’t looking back at him. _Safe, for now._

“Late.” Said Jonas, slinging his arm around Isak’s shoulders. He leaned into it and looked over at Eskild, who was still irked.

 

“What’d he _do_?” Isak inquired as to what made the cabbie such a ‘homophobic fuck’.

 

“Well first off, he kept throwing me these weird looks.” Eskild made a dramatic face.

 

“Then, we drove past two guys holding hands, and he mumbled something about ‘The Gays’.”

 

Isak laughed. _The Gays. That’s rich._

“Even here was ready to choke him out before he got here, I swear!” Eskild patted Even on the shoulder twice, then turned to face the others. Even was staring at the ground. He looked a lot less confident than he had a moment ago. _At least he isn’t homophobic._

“I was _not_ , Eskild! I just-“ Even tried desperately, but was interrupted by Eskild.

 

“Nope! You totally were! Someone here is _super_ passionate about equality.” He pointed at Even with his thumb.

 

“Anyway, we’d better get boarding before these tickets are worthless!” Eskild said, pulling six pieces of paper from his jacket.

 

A two-day cruise. A two-day _nap_. God yes.

 

Once Isak got into his and Jonas’ room, he flopped onto the bed and was dreaming before he knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Bookmarks appreciated thx


	7. I'm Flying Jack!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note the Rating change
> 
> Warning: brief homophobic slurs
> 
> Enjoy, my doods

TIRSDAG 14:47, Port Everglades, Fort Lauderdale, FL

 

Even got a little bit heated with the driver of their cab. The guy made a comment about two guys that held hands as the walked by, and Even had to be restrained by Magnus in order not to lose his shit.

_No. I’m not taking this. This is supposed to be the 21 st century. I’ve worked too hard to accept myself, and I wont let you take this away from me. Scum._

“What’d you just say!” Even almost yelled.

 

“Huh?” The driver obviously didn’t notice he had struck a nerve.

 

“About those guys. Say it again.” Even was anxious and Magnus was trying to calm him down as best he could. It was working a little, but Even’s fingernails still dug into his own hands and his feet tapped furiously.

 

“Ohhh. Those fags? Doesn’t matter.” The driver waved it off. Even bit his knuckles and Magnus worked enough of his calming magic to make sure Even didn't strangle their driver.

 

* * *

 

 

Even was about to pounce when they pulled up to the Marina. Magnus pulled him out of the cab. He made eye contact with Isak, who looked sleepy as ever. _Yup,_ _Still cute._

When he and Magnus walked up to the boys with their bags, Isak was looking him up and down. Before Isak looked back at his face, Even averted his eyes to Eskild.

 

Eskild was explaining what happened with their driver. He mentioned Even’s reaction to the guy and Even looked down. He should have thought about it seeming suspicious, him reacting so extremely, but he was too caught up in his own outrage.

 

Even protested, embarrassed. Eskild just wouldn’t let it go, plus, he kept looking over at Isak while he spoke. _What_.

 

* * *

 

The shuttle boat was huge, but the bedrooms were a little cramped. He guessed that should have been expected. He roomed with Eskild. Neither of them unpacked a thing since the cruise was two days long.

 

The sun was down now and Even was yawning every minute. (He kept count) He didn’t have his toothbrush with him so he padded down the hall to Jonas’ and Isak’s room. He didn’t bother knocking, and he opened the door. What he saw when he looked inside made his heart clench.

 

Isak and Jonas were in bed, Jonas was spooning the blond boy, and stroking his hair. Even could see tears coming down the smaller boy’s cheeks. _Awe_.

Even was a little jealous, but mostly his chest just felt warm and fuzzy. He also felt sad for the boy, and whatever made him cry like that. But he was still happy Jonas was comforting him. Isak needed it. Still, what ever they were doing was between them, not for Even’s prying eyes, so he left without a word.

 

The next morning, he and Eskild were getting dressed in their room. (There’s no need for modesty on a boat.) The atmosphere around them had shifted, and Even could tell Eskild knew _something_. Eskild had a smirk on his face as he pulled up his rainbow sock.

 

“So Isak’s pretty cute huh?...”

 

Even glanced across the bed at his temporary roommate.

 

“Yeah, he is. Isn’t he.” Isak was more than cute.

 

“Cute, and _fragile_. Just remember that.” Eskild was now looking at Even like he was some boy waiting downstairs, to take his imaginary daughter to the prom.

 

“Noted.” Even smiled up at him before standing up to look Eskild in the eye.

 

“I can tell you like him. I’m not blind, you know” Eskild’s gaze warmed up a little. It was clear he was trying to be intimidating. _He wasn’t._

 

“How, exactly, would you know? I mean-” Even wondered.

 

“Honey” Eskild peered at him like he was a five-year-old kid, tilting his head to the side.

 

“You look at him like he makes the sun rise.” The older guy explained. Isak _does_ make the sun rise.

 

Even thought back to when he snuggled Isak on the trip to the airport, he was blushing, now. _Shit_. Even hadn’t really thought about the other people in the van when he held the  sleeping blonde boy, but in his defense, Isak was practically _purring_. What could he have done?

 

Thankfully, before he had to respond to the man awaiting his explanation, a yell came from down the hall.

 

“Eskillllllllllllld!!!”

 

“What!!?!?!” _Do they do this all the time?_

“Did you take my shoes?!?” It was Isak. He opened their door, and stepped in, looking over at Eskild incredulously.

 

“Nei, _baby jesus_. Check with Mags, he probably has them.” Eskild shook his head.

 

Isak still looked drousy. His light gray shirt hung over his shoulders. Even could see Isak’s collarbones. _ooO_

 

Isak’s hair was shiny and golden and tousled. His side was pressed against the doorframe. He took one look at Even and then padded back to his room.

 

* * *

 

 

The shuttle boat was crowded. It was midday by now and almost everyone was either on the deck, or inside, looking out. The boys, however, were in the café area, eating lunch. They had pushed two circular tables together so they all had room and were shoving their faces full of burgers and fries.

 

Isak had a half finished coffee in front of him, and he was playing with the straw. Even was still staring at him when the boy looked up, meeting his eyes. _They were so fucking green. Fuck._

 

_He wanted him. He had to have him._

Even couldn’t hear the chatter going on around them, all he could hear was the beat of his own heart. He had a feeling Isak couldn’t either, because Jonas had started waving his hand in front of the boys face.

 

“Hallooooo! Isak!” Magnus was knocking lightly at Isak’s skull. “You there?”

 

Isak whipped his head towards Jonas, then to Magnus.

 

“Yeah, sorry, I just-“ He looked back down to his coffee, then the chatter started back up again, as if nothing happened. Even looked back down at his burger, deciding to finish it.

 

For the rest of the lunch, Even participated. He laughed at all the right times during Magnus’ outrageous sex story and nodded to all the questions Jonas asked the boys, but he couldn’t help but glance at the blonde boy across from him every once in a while.

 

* * *

 

 

Even woke up and the world outside his and Eskild’s bedroom was dark. His jet lag had hit him _hard_ that day. He was starting to understand how Isak felt the morning they left for the airport.

 

Needless to say, his sleep schedule was fucked, and he felt like shit. He decided to go and see where the others were, so he put his shirt on, rubbed out the wrinkles in his pants, and threw on his favorite jacket.

 

Magnus, Mahdi, and Jonas were at a table near the bar, and Eskild was either buying them more drinks or hitting on Florida boys. Even couldn’t tell. He didn’t feel like having drinks right now, so he went out to the deck.

 

It was cold outside due to the wind chill and the ocean air. Even could feel the cold seep into his bones, it was exhilarating. He looked out past the front of the boat and noticed a figure leaning on the railing.

 

He stepped closer, a gust of wind blowing his hair into his face. He pulled his hood up and zipped his jacket. As he kept walking, he recognized the golden locks of hair on the figure’s head. The boy was staring out at the black waves, his elbows resting on the rail and his legs crossed at his ankles.

 

“Pretty out here, isn’t it?” Even rested his own arms against the rail, turning to face the blonde boy, _Isak_.

 

Isak jumped. After a beat, he regained his composure and shook his head.

 

“Shit, you scared me!”

 

“Sorry ‘bout that.” Even chuckled, still looking at Isak. He looked so beautiful out there; backlit by the boat’s interior and illuminated by the soft glow of the moon. His eyes were dark; mostly pupil, and his cheeks and nose were flushed. His lips shined in the moonlight coming from in front of them, shining more after being wet by the boys tongue. The corners of Isak’s mouth twitched up and he shrugged lightly.

 

“I didn’t expect to see you out here..” Even almost whispered, but Isak was near enough to understand.

“Couldn’t sleep.” Isak looked down.

 

They stood there for a minute, saying nothing, until one of the boys broke the spell. A loud choke of laughter escaped Even’s throat. It boomed over the silent sight, mingling with the sounds of waves crashing against the ship. _Oops_.

 

“What?” Isak was looking at him now, confusion displayed on his face.

 

“Isak. All you _do_ is sleep.”

 

Even didn’t know why he found this so funny, but he kept laughing, more like giggling now. It must have been the irony of it all that made it so hilarious to him.

 

Isak was laughing now, too. He stared up at Even. His lips were parted and Even could almost see the boy’s breath in the air between them.

 

His eyes never left Even’s. Not even _once_.

 

 “Well excuse _ME_ for having jet lag, _Even_. We kinda did _just_ fly to a _different_ _continent_.” Isak mocked outrage.

 

He looked down at the water and rubbed his hands over his bare upper-arms. Even noticed the boy’s subtle shiver. He finally realized, just then, that Isak was only wearing a t-shirt and jeans. _God, he must have been freezing._

“I guess you’re right..” Even trailed off while he unzipped his jacket. He stepped closer to Isak, who turned around, only to be wrapped up in Even’s open coat and pulled against him. Even adjusted his arms around the surprised boy so that Isak’s top half was fully shielded from the wind.

 

“W-What are you doing?”

 

“You’re cold.” Even said, like it was obvious. He pretended he wasn’t nervous about doing this, but he could feel his heartbeat in his eye (which can’t be healthy). He had never been this close to Isak, apart from the nuzzling incident, but Even considered that a one-off. Their chests and stomachs were flush, and if Even just tilted his face down, he could kiss him.

 

 _No._ He thought. _Not right now. Not yet._

Even had been so caught up in his own enjoyment, he didn’t stop to think whether Isak wanted this or not. And to make matters worse, he couldn’t read to smaller boy’s expression. His face looked to be filled with surprise, comfort (somehow), confusion, and what looked like… affection. But Even could have been completely off.

 

“Oh. Ohh yeah. Sorry-I didn’t think-I can let go if you don’t like this, I just thought-“ Even babbled an apology. He couldn’t believe he’d just _practically assaulted_ this poor boy.

 

“No!” Isak was quick to protest, his voice sounding desperate.

 

“No?”

 

“No.”

 

With that, Even turned Isak around in his arms and hugged him in tighter. He walked them closer to the front of the ship, and they watched the waves pass until they were tired again.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End of ACT I
> 
>  
> 
> Give kudos, comments, and bookmark if you like this !


	8. White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ACT II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the positivity on act 1, these chapters are definitely gonna be a bit longer, but we gotta stick with the alternating formula because POV is important. Anyway....
> 
> \+ Warning: suffocation(?) not really but kind of, just, If that triggers you in some way, be warned, and mention of drugs

 

Isak was in a bright white room. Everything seemed to blur around the edges, and sparkles flew around him. He was sitting in a white bed, sheets drawn up around him, warming him up. Isak could have lived in the feeling. There was a window right above the bed, with gentle white light streaming through its glass.

 

Isak was wide-awake, yet sleepy at the same time, he felt absolutely euphoric. A door from across the white room opened, revealing a shirtless Even.

 

Isak couldn’t do anything but stare as the beautiful boy walked towards him. The white light was coming from every direction. It almost looked like Even had a halo floating above his disheveled hair.

 

It all happened in slow motion, dragging on forever.

 

Even climbed onto the bed. Isak wasn’t breathing, but he’d never felt so good.

 

He moved closer to the smaller boy, never breaking eye contact.

 

Isak felt so indescribably high. It was like he was on strong ass painkillers, weed, and cocaine, all at the same time. Even took Isak’s hand in his and crawled closer still. Isak couldn’t tear his eyes away.

 

Even’s face was a breath away from his, and Isak still wasn’t breathing. If Isak had the choice, he’d want to die like this.

 

Even tilted his chin down and brushed their noses together, pushing their cheeks flush.

 

Then Even kissed him, and Isak no longer needed oxygen.

 

Fire spread through Isak’s veins, his eyes fluttered shut, and his hands pushed into the hair at the nape of Even’s neck.

 

He was so warm. Kissing him was like breathing fresh air again to Isak. Still, Isak would’ve gladly let Even kill him with his kisses.

 

Even trailed his hands up Isak’s arms, over his face, under his shirt, and everywhere else the boy could reach.

 

Their kiss was getting deeper. Even’s tongue pushed into Isak’s mouth. Isak felt like he was about to pass out, but he refused to stop kissing Even. _It wasn’t enough._

The sparkles in the air continued to float around them. Isak’s stomach felt hot and his abdomen was flexing erratically.

 

Even straddled him, placing both his hands firmly into the pillows on each side of Isak’s head. His vision was beginning to blur, and his eyes started watering. His whole body felt like cotton. _Take me now._

 

Even had just ground down on him when Isak’s vision went completely white.

 

White.

 

His brain sang a beautiful song.

 

White.

 

In the middle of his song, he heard ‘Isak’ _Weird_.

 

White.

 

The song was almost entirely made up of ‘Isak’ now.

 

White-Wait-Black-No, White again.

 

“Isak!”

 

Black.

Black.

Black.

 

White.

 

Black.

 

Jonas? That wasn’t a color.

 

Isak opened his eyes painfully slowly. Above him stood 5, or was it 10, figures.

 

It was five.

 

The boys were hovering around him, talking amongst themselves and trying to get his attention.

 

Magnus and Even tried to lift him up by his shoulders to make him sit, but after too many failed attempts, they ended up settling for his current position.

 

Isak looked around him. He was lying in a bed now, only it wasn’t white. The room wasn’t white either. Isak was confused. His brain was all foggy and he felt like crying, so he did.

 

_Where am I? Why am I here? What happened? What’s going on? Why are they yelling at me? Did I die?_

Arms wrapped around him, soothing his shaking shoulders. He sobbed harder. The mysterious arms continued to hold him, then a second pair of arms held his head and stroked his hair. This was followed by a third, a fourth, and, finally, a fifth pair.

 

It didn’t register in Isak’s mind that it was the boys that held him while he cried. He was just glad that it was helping him feel better.

 

His memory was starting to come back to him. He knew why he was in the room. He knew who the people around him were. But he didn’t know why a chunk of his memory was just filled with white and loud music.

 

He remembered what was going on right before everything went white. _Oh god._

 

“Even” He whispered.

 

The boys shared a look with each other, then looked towards the boy in question.

 

Even’s expression turned to one of confusion while he stared at the quiet boy.

 

When he looked at Even, Isak remembered the euphoric feeling of suffocation, mixed with butterflies.

 

It all felt so real. He could feel Evens skin against his, the warmth he seemed to carry around with him all the time.

 

“You killed me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No death, I promise. I told you one of these would be weird as shit, but I'm using my personal experiences with passing out and no one's gonna die I swear. This isn't a dark, angsty story.
> 
> again, thank you for kudos, comments, and bookmarks


	9. Damage Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeeeeee, I'm probably not gonna be able to post Act 2 all in one day like last time cuz I have homework and I still need to write the rest of it (its fucking long) but here, have some #damagecontrol
> 
> \+ Jonas with his fucking sunglasses, great friendships, riding off into the sunset on a unicorn, 'thank god for Eskild amiright'

ØNSDAG 07:59, Atlantic Ocean Somewhere

 

Even had gone to sleep happy last night and immediately started dreaming about Isak when his head hit the pillow. He was forming a crush on that boy at an alarming rate.

 

It was around 7 in the morning and Even could hear Eskild snoring next to him. He smashed his pillow over his exposed ear to block out the noise, and it wasn’t long before he fell back asleep.

 

“Eskild!!!” His eyes fluttered open.

 

“Eskild, it’s Isak. I-I don’t think he’s breathing-“ Jonas was jogging into their room. He looked on the brink of a panic attack.

 

“What?!?” Eskild lifted himself off his pillow.

 

“He’s-he’s not responding, Eskild. He’s not moving either. I don’t-“ Eskild jumped out of bed and placed a soothing hand onto Jonas’ shoulder.

 

“I don’t know what to do. He came to bed late last night and I don’t know where he was before that, and-“

 

“Hey, hey, calm down its okay. He’ll be okay. I promise.” Eskild grabbed Jonas’ hand and dragged him out of their room.

 

Even didn’t know what was happening. He couldn’t process any of this, so he just sat there for a second, staring at the wall.

 

Once his mind made sense of what Jonas had said, he jumped up, his heart in his throat.

 

_Isak has to be okay._

* * *

All of the boys were huddled in Isak and Jonas’ room now.

 

Jonas was still frantic and had only just stopped crying. Mahdi was biting his knuckles. Magnus was anxiously tugging on his hair. Eskild was rocking back and forth on the edge of the bed. Even was kneeling next to the bed, rubbing circles on the top of Isak’s limp hand.

 

They were all in their pajamas, hair messy, and bare footed.

 

Jonas said he saw Isak’s eye open for a second, so they all started calling out to him yet again.

 

Even felt Isak’s hand squeeze his, he saw it as a sign he was waking up, even if it only lasted for a split second.

 

The unconscious boy’s eyes slowly began to open.

 

Even and Magnus grabbed Isak’s shoulders and tried to lift him up, but failed. Isak sat up on his own anyway, but as soon as he did, he started crying.

 

Even’s heart broke. He could imagine what the boy was feeling. He had his share of black outs, but most of his happened when he was drunk. This had to be different. Isak was shaking like a puppy and crying his eyes out. Even felt like crying too, now, but he couldn’t. He needed to be strong.

 

With a quick glance up at Jonas, he tentatively put his arms around Isak. He closed his eyes, rubbed the boy’s back, and drew in a deep breath, catching Isak’s scent in the process. Soon enough, Jonas came toward the two of them and hugged Isak’s head against his chest. Even caught a few of Jonas’ whispers.

_“It’s okay, you’ll be okay. I promise.”_

 

Magnus, Eskild, and Mahdi wrapped their arms around the huddle of boys, smushing all of them into a big group hug.

 

Even was so proud of the boy squad, Eskild raised them well.

 

They soothed Isak silently, and let go of him one by one after he stopped sobbing.

 

Isak was staring around the room in deep thought, until his eyes landed on Even.

 

Even could barely breathe; he felt a spark of hope flicker inside him.

 

Maybe Isak would thank him and they’d ride off into the sunset on a unicorn.

Maybe he’d confess his undying love to Even and they’d kiss, right there, in front of everybody.

 

“Even” The boy choked out. Even met his gaze. Willing Isak to continue.

 

He could feel all the eyes on him. There was an air of anxious tension floating through Isak and Jonas’ bedroom.

“You killed me.”

 

_What now?_

He looked at Jonas with a pleading look, then at Eskild, who looked just as confused as Jonas.

_What the fuck do I say?_

“Isak, what the fuck?” Magnus was about to laugh. _That wasn’t a good idea._

Jonas turned away from Isak and glared at Magnus with knitted eyebrows. Even watched as he waved Magnus away.

 

“Isak…” Jonas said, staring fondly back down at the boy.

 

Isak didn’t look up at Jonas; he just kept his eyes focused on Even. Even was frozen in his spot. He still had no idea what to do or say.

 

_How did I kill you? Tell me._

“Isak, no one hurt you. It’s okay.” Eskild piped up. Even could tell he knew he was uncomfortable.

_Thank God for Eskild. Amiright?_

 

Even really wanted to reach out to Isak and comfort him somehow, but he knew it probably wasn’t the right thing to do right then. Right after the boy said he’d killed him. So he kept his distance, even though it hurt.

 

* * *

 

Even was back in his room, getting dressed. The boys gave Isak and Jonas some time alone after the whole fiasco.

 

He was just zipping up his pants when Eskild came though the door.

 

Once the door was shut, he looked back at Even.

“What just happened?” Even wondered.

 

Eskild gave him a little smile and tilted his head.

 

“Well, I talked with Isak after he calmed down and-“

Even nodded, looking at Eskild expectantly.

 

“ -we figured he must have stopped breathing in his sleep and passed out. He told me he felt like he was suffocating during his dream so-“

 

“Dream?”

 

“I’m not gonna go into the specifics, but just, it’s nothing you need to worry about. You didn’t kill him. You didn’t do anything bad. I promise you. He was probably just in shock after he blacked out.”

 

“Okay, that’s good. I was really afraid I’d done something wrong. I don’ kn-“

 

“Even, you couldn’t possibly do anything wrong. Don’t worry. He has some issues with sleeping, this has happened a few times before, it's fine.”

 

Even smiled at him. Eskild smiled back. 

 

“Oh and we’re all gonna go out on the deck to get some sun, you should come along!”

 

“Yeah sure.”

 

“And Even- I think it’s best not to ask him about what happened, you know. So please try not to mention it that much. I know you’ll do fine.”

 

And with that, Eskild grabbed his swimsuit, pushed on his shades, and strode out, leaving Even to comprehend everything that he said.

 

_I was in his dream. I ‘killed him’ but I didn’t do anything bad? None of this makes sense._

Even pushed all the questions from his mind and took out his phone. He then checked his texts and responded to some of them, making sure everyone knew he was okay. Once he finally worked up the courage, he grabbed his swimming trunks and his own sunglasses, and walked to the deck.

 

* * *

 

It was a bright, warm day: the second, and last, day of their cruise to Paradise Island. The boys were already sprawled over their lounge chairs to bask in the sun, when Even came through to outside door.

 

“Halla boys.” Even greeted them.

 

He strode up to where the group sat, looking all chill and relaxed. Once he had his own chair, he took his shirt off to match the others.

 

Even looked across Magnus, to Isak. The boy was sat there, shirtless, slack jawed, and staring. Seeing Isak like that ignited something in Even. He made a mental note to try and get Isak to look like this more often.

 

Isak tilted his head back a bit, revealing the way his throat bobbed up and down when he swallowed. _Fuck._ Even saw Jonas looking between them, his circular shades sliding down his nose adn his brows furrowing. Isak was still looking at him.

 

The boy’s gaze raked over Even’s body. _Wow. Thirsty much?_

Suddenly, Even realized he was still standing up. He must have looked like an idiot, but it was worth it to see Isak stare at him like that. He decided to take a seat and just chill for a while. Before he sat down though, he looked Isak straight in the eye and quirked an eyebrow up. The other boy looked down in response _. I win._

* * *

 

For the next few hours, they all sat in the sun, sharing jokes and stories, showing each other pictures and dank memes, occasionally putting on sunscreen.

 

At around 2 though, Eskild said they should be getting their things ready before the ship docked.

 

They all went to their rooms and Even got all his shit crammed in his suitcase right before the horn blew, signaling their arrival.

 

_It’s showtime, baby._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx my dudes
> 
> Here's Jonas in his headass hipster shades


	10. Dream A Little Dream of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyyeyyeyyeyey fun starts soon, my boys are gonna live it up so hard man
> 
> \+ Casual black outs, 'heavenly dreamland', 'baby angels', Eskild is still all of us, Jonas is practically a Dad™, we get some backstory and Isak's dad is a dickhead

ØNSDAG 09:13, Atlantic Ocean Somewhere

 

The room was silent. Not one of the three boys had said a word since the others left. Isak knew that Jonas and Eskild were worried as fuck about him. _He_ was worried about him, too. Some of the confusion that he felt when he woke up had dissipated, but he still didn’t know what had happened to him, or how he woke up to five worried boys standing over him.

 

“What happened to me?”

 

Eskild and Jonas looked up from their hands.

 

“We don’t really know. I-Isak? Are the nightmares happening again?” Jonas asked him, caution in his voice.

 

Isak used to have terrible nightmares. They started after his mom first went to the hospital.

 

His nightmares usually included his mother harming herself, or being harmed, and Isak being unable to move from his spot, all while his dad did nothing but stand there and yell at Isak that it was ‘all his fault’. Sometimes he’d see his sister being beaten, kidnapped, or torn out of his embrace. Rarely though, mostly during first year, he’d dream about being trapped in a dark room and hearing people laugh at him through the walls. One thing was a constant though: he always woke up drenched in sweat and his own tears.

 

Isak only ever talked to Jonas and Eskild about them. After all, they were the closest to a real family he’d ever had (apart from his sister). Noora had unfortunately also been a witness to one of his worst nightmares, though, but she never asked him about it.

 

“No, I just had a really weird dream..” Isak reassured his friends.

 

“About what? You said Even killed you, so we kinda assumed it was a nightmare…” Eskild asked him, shrugging.

 

“Ummm…” Isak really didn’t want to explain what his dream was about, especially not to Jonas.

 

Eskild seemed to see Isak’s thoughts like they were written across his forehead. _Finally_.

 

“Um, Jonas? Maybe Isak and I should talk about this in private… You know, roommate bonds and everything. It’ll only be a minute.” Eskild gave Jonas a pleading look. Jonas raised his eyebrows before leaving.

 

“What’d you dream about then, _Baby Jesus_?” Eskild smiled down at him. Isak felt small and embarrassed, plus, he was still a little confused and lightheaded from earlier.

 

_Shit. He’s waiting for an answer._

Isak took a deep, deep breath and told Eskild all of it. Well, _almost_ all of it. He may have left out the part with the making out and grinding, but Eskild didn’t need to know that.

 

When Isak looked back up, Eskild’s jaw had dropped. Isak felt his face heating up. He knew his ears were already red as heck.

 

“You. Fucking. Liar.” Eskild accused him, poking Isak’s chest with every word.

 

“W-What?”

 

“You said you didn’t like Even, and suddenly you’re having dreams about kissing him on a bed, in a heavenly dreamland, like baby angels? I don’t buy it. You fucking like him, Isak.” Eskild had a sly smirk on his face.

 

“Still doesn’t explain the suffocating though. You sure that’s all that happened?” Eskild scratched his chin thinking.

 

_No. Please. Don’t make me say it._

There was a knock at the door. Sweet salvation.

 

“Hey, you guys done in there? I was thinking maybe we could go chill on the deck soon. Could we?”

 

Jonas came back in.

 

“Yeah totally!” Isak was so desperate to leave the conversation. He looked back at Eskild.

 

“Isak, really?” Eskild asked. His voice sounded surprisingly sincere.

 

“Yeah, it’d be nice to just chill for once. Maybe we could stop talking about earlier. At least for now?”

 

Isak gave a pleading look to his roommate.

 

“Whatever you want, baby boy. I’ll leave you guys and get my shorts, and then we’ll go out. Kay?”

 

“Kay.”

 

Once Eskild had gone, Jonas walked over and hugged Isak tightly. He began running his hands up and down Isak’s arms, softly, like a mother cat.

 

“I’m glad you’re okay.” Jonas said as he nuzzled his head against the side of Isak’s.

 

Isak was glad he had Jonas.

 

* * *

 

On the deck, Isak was having fun, and the sun felt really good on his skin. He had a great time. That is, until-

 

“Halla boys”

 

_Even_.

 

He turned around to see him, and _wow_.

 

Even was wearing a light blue Champion t-shirt, and Isak couldn’t help but notice how it matched the color of his eyes. The shirt fit just a little too tight around his biceps and his shorts hung just a little bit too low for Isak to breathe easily.

 

Once Even came up to them, dragging over a chair for him to sit on, he started lifting up his shirt. Isak felt his entire body heat up.

 

_Isak just couldn’t. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t speak._

Once Even’s shirt was fully off and clumped in the boy’s hand, Isak’s jaw dropped to the floor.

 

Even had the kind of body that needed no introduction, explanation, or conclusion. You had to look at him to understand.

 

Isak’s throat was starting to feel like a desert. He gulped and tilted back to get a better look at the boy in front of him. His skin looked so soft and perfect, simultaneously smooth and sharp. It didn’t make any sense. Even just _didn’t_ make sense.

 

Isak’s gaze lifted to Evens face. He was looking back. _Oh no. This is embarrassing._

Even raised his eyebrow. _Fuck_. _This guy is, like, irl queerbait. What the fuck?_

Isak had no choice but to look down and hide the blush already spreading on his face. Maybe he could blame it on sunburn. Either way, Isak knew he’d have something to do when he got to the hotel. ;))))

 

_Not fair._

 

* * *

 

Isak stayed behind Jonas in the huge crowd of people pushing their way off the ship. It was almost sundown now, and Isak was having trouble navigating his way onto the ramp while also trying to carry his bag.

 

He must’ve accidentally hit a lady with his suitcase, because before he knew it, he was shoved into Jonas’ back violently.

 

“Hey what the fuck!?!” Isak hissed.

 

The woman behind him gave him a dirty look. Isak had forgotten to speak English.

 

“Excuse you.” She retorted.

 

Isak gave a quick apology to the lady, in English, before he was pulled forward by Jonas’ hand in his.

 

Jonas turned back to Isak, giving his hand a little squeeze.

 

“What was that?” Jonas raised his eyebrows.

 

“Um, I think might have smacked that lady with my bag…”

 

Jonas threw his head back and laughed out loud, and pulled Isak forward yet again. He kept their hands interlocked even after they caught up with the others, _and_ when they sat on the shuttle bus to the [Royal Towers.](https://images.trvl-media.com/hotels/1000000/470000/460500/460429/460429_405_z.jpg)

 

Isak tried to ignore the looks he got from Even, who sat across from them, but he just couldn’t.

Even looked…

 

Jealous?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, Comments, Bookmarks greatly appreciated!


	11. FUCK IT UP FUCKITUP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOOOOOoOO
> 
> Thank you for reading, again. I hope you like this cuz I'm not done with the chapter after this one yet. Suck it
> 
> Yes, I'm just choosing to ignore the fact that time zones exist for this. It hurt my soul to do that, but the plot must thicken, and the show must go on.
> 
> Tally ho!

Isak and Jonas had finally stopped holding hands when the bus came to a halt, and boy was Even fucking glad about that. He spent the entire ride there staring at their interlocked hands, and waiting for it all to just _stop_. It hurt him to see Isak like that with someone else, especially since the night before.

 

He could still feel the ghost of Isak’s breathe against his neck. It would usually make him feel good, but not now. It was just the twist of the knife that had already been stabbed into his chest.

 

 Even had always thought they were just _really_ affectionate best friends, but now, he was starting to wonder.

 

What made it worse was that Even _knew_ Jonas was better than him. Better for Isak.

 

The guy had super chiseled abs, a shit ton of money in the bank, and he was mentally sound. The total package. He wouldn’t end up hurting Isak, he could give him everything. Plus, he seemed to know everything about the boy; it was obvious they cared deeply about each other.

 

Even wanted that. So bad. And what hurt even more was that he _did_ have that, before he threw it away.

 

Sure, he and Sonja were so close that there was no longer room to breathe in their relationship, but he still had _someone_.

 

Isak’s relationship with Jonas wasn’t confirmed, but Even knew how to take a hint when he was faced with one. So he didn’t look at Isak once after that, not even when he could feel Isak’s eyes on him.

 

* * *

 

The hotel was fucking beautiful. Even could see coming there for a honeymoon or something. It was perfect, almost like the set of a Baz Luhrmann film. He felt like royalty.

 

After checking in, the boys had all crowded into one elevator. It wasn’t a good idea, because by pure stroke of Even’s dumb luck, he and Isak had ended up pressed against each other, caught in between piles of suitcases and carry-ons.

 

Even tried his best. He really did, but he couldn’t keep from looking at Isak now.

 

He was staring purposefully at his shoelaces. Even was desperate to make him look up somehow.

 

Even reached up to the boy’s face and brushed a lock of hair off his forehead.

 

Isak finally lifted his head up. He looked like a puppy, giving Even a pained, pleading look.

_He wants to kiss you, idiot._

Even knew he couldn’t, so he gave the boy the closest thing to a kiss that he could give in that moment.

 

He kissed his own palm, then patted the boy’s cheek a few times, as gently as possible, before flashing Isak a small smile.

 

The elevator let out a ‘ping’, letting the group out into the hall.

 

“Phew. I was starting to sweat!” Magnus proclaimed.

 

“Ew.” Mahdi and Eskild said in unison.

 

.

 

The room was mesmerizing. It was like an underwater castle, except, like, not underwater. They had the two-bedroom [Royal Suite.](http://www.atlantisbahamas.com/rooms/royaltowers/royalsuites) [x](http://images.familyvacationcritic.com/atlantis-royal-towers-planning.jpg) [x](http://www.atlantisbahamas.com/media/Rooms/Royal%20Towers/Presidential%20Suites/heros/RoyalTowers_PresidentialSuite.jpg) [x](http://biggeststuff.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/02/royal-bridge-hotel-bahamas.jpg)

 

Damn, Jonas had to be pretty rich.

 

All the furniture looked expensive as hell, and the windows were huge, facing out at the ocean. Eskild ran straight to the mini bar, Magnus went to the kitchen, followed by Mahdi to the balcony. Jonas apparently needed to pee, because he hopped into the first bathroom he saw, the one in the foyer. Even saw Isak check out the enormous curved TV in the sitting room. He decided to explore the bedrooms instead.

 

This hotel room must’ve been bigger than Even’s flat.

 

The master bedroom had a king size bed, furnished with fancy pillows and silk sheets. It faced the window on the other side of the room. He moved on to the bathroom, or bathroom(s), since there were two. They were lavish and adorned with beautiful golden faucets, wrapped soap, body wash, plush towels, and a basket of other luxury bath stuff.

 

He took a quick look into the mirror before turning to the shower. It was a two-person shower had an extra door that lead into the other bathroom. Even could imagine why it was set up this way.

 

 _Kinky_.

 

He left the bathroom to get another look at the bedroom. It also had a separate balcony, complete with an awning overhead two cushy lounge chairs and a table. He walked over to the white-pillared railing, and looked out at the sunset that reflected off the ocean below.

 

“-haha yeah, and then she actually did it! I mean I couldn’t believe-“

 

Jonas paused whatever story he was telling Eskild once he saw Even on the balcony.

 

“Oh hey Even! The guys are inside, fighting over who gets the other room right now. You should join the fight if you wanna get a good sleep tonight.”

 

Jonas smiled and pointed to the hallway.

 

“Yeah, sure but, question: why does Eskild automatically get this room, too?”

 

“Because, dear Even, I don’t see you carrying all the tickets, paying all the cabbies, or reading all the maps… Do I?”

 

“Nei” A smile broke out on Even’s face. He patted the boys’ shoulders on his way to the door.

 

“Okay, well enjoy the couple’s shower! Have fun!”

 

He didn’t need to see their faces to know how hilarious they would look, so he closed the door behind him and burst out laughing.

 

* * *

 

Isak and Magnus had claimed the other bedroom for the night, so that left Even and Mahdi to sleep on the couches. They talked and talked and talked, until there was nothing left to talk about. Mahdi turned on the TV and watched Family Guy. Even had higher standards for entertainment so he went through his phone instead.

 

**SonJA**

 

_(07:58) EVeN r u at the hotel yet?_

_(07:58) I NEED pictures_

_(07:59) it must be so fancy_

_(09:23) text me when you’re not busy, I have news xx_

Sonja had news, apparently, but Even saved that conversation for after he saw his other texts.

 

**Mikey Boi**

_(20:37) Broooooooo_

_(20:38) This party is so un-lit w/out uuuuu_

_(22:11) we miss u smh pls text me bck_

**Even**

_(22:40) I miss you too Mikey, tell the boys hi_

**Mikey Boi**

_(22:42) Just for leaving me lonely, u better come back w a hot Bahamian_

_(22:42) FUCK IT UP FUCKITUP_

**Even**

_(22:42) ;)))))_

_(22:43) goodnight bitch_

With that, Even switched back to his conversation with Sonja.

 

**Even**

_(22:45) Yoooo sorry I just got settled in_

_(22:45) What’s up?_

**Incoming call: SonJA**

Even answered the call frantically, so as not to wake a sleeping Mahdi with his ringtone. He put the phone to his ear and walked into the kitchen.

 

“Hallo?”

 

“Hei, Even. I thought it’d be better to call you.”

 

“Yeah, totally.”

 

“Sooo…”

 

“Sooo the news?” Even didn’t know what he expected but he was still nervous somehow.

 

“Yeah. Right. So I’ve met someone..”

 

“Hey that’s great! I’m happy for you. Who?” Even was. Whoever got to have Sonja was a lucky man.

 

“Well um-“ She swallowed.

 

“I’ll give you a hint. It’s not a guy.”

 

Even was taken aback. He’d always thought Sonja was straight, but whatever. He was bi, she could be bi, too.

 

“Wow, okay. That still doesn’t answer the question… so like, who?”

 

“Um you know that girl we talked to at the party last Friday? With the short hair?”

 

“Emily?” Even’s mind strained to remember.

 

“Emma.”

 

“Oh, herrrrr. Yeah.”

 

There was a moment of silence on the other end, so Even chose to speak again.

 

“Uh, does this mean I turned you into a lesbian?” He felt like Sonja needed to hear a joke, so she knew he was on her side.

 

“Even-“

 

“No! Don’t tell me! I won’t be able to handle it.” Even laughed.

 

“Nooooo, Even. I’m not. I promise.”

 

“Well that’s good. Not that I hate lesbians, just-“

 

“Yeah, Even. I get it.”

 

“Ha! Well, I should really get to bed. So should you.” Even yawned.

 

“Ja, goodnight. Have a nice trip! Love you.”

 

Even smiled.

 

“Goodnight Sonja, I love you too.” He hung up.

 

When he turned around to head towards the couch, he saw Isak standing by the hallway, clutching an empty cup. _He must have heard some of that._ _I should really explain._

Before Even could say anything though, the boy had already turned on his heel and walked back down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sonja and emma right? yes. Prepare for some fun fucking friendship and partying next chapter, and Isak is still a sleepy puppyboy
> 
> Kudos, Comments, and Bookmarks are great u should totally click them buttons my man


	12. Hooligan's Isle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited, long-ass chapter. Hope you like!
> 
> Warnings: Drug use, Alcohol
> 
> \+ 'I'll tell you what', escalators are the devil, shark enthusiast, Meatlover's pizza, FOREHEAD MASTER

_Girlfriend. Girlfriend. Girlfriend._

Even had a girlfriend. And a pretty one, at that. It wasn’t fair.

 

Isak replayed the moment in the elevator over and over in his head. He thought back to being held onto, in the van. To being wrapped inside Even’s jacket and pulled into his chest. He even thought back to his dream. The _dream_.

 

None of it added up. The way Even looked at him, touched him, none of it.

 

Maybe Magnus had told him Isak was gay, and he was just teasing him for the fun of it.

 

 _No_. He’d made sure Magnus wouldn’t.

 

If it wasn’t that, then what was it?

 

* * *

 

Isak woke up later than everyone else. The sun was already shining brightly through the window, and Magnus was not in bed.

 

Isak didn’t fall asleep until around 2 AM the night before. His mind was too preoccupied _fucking reeling._ He tried not to let it get to him, that Even was on the phone with his beautiful girlfriend, laughing, saying he loved her. He tried not to feel jealous, and like he had been led on, but again, _he just couldn’t_.

He sat up once, then fell back down.

 

_Five more minutes. Please._

* * *

 

“Wake up Baby Jesus!” That had to be Eskild.

 

“We’re getting breakfast!” And there came Jonas.

 

“Ughhhhhhh” Isak groaned. He was still so fucking tired, but the boys would probably leave without him, if he knew them like he thought he did, so he decided to get up.

 

“I’ll be out in a minute.”

 

“Kayyyy.”

 

.

 

The boys arrived at the [restaurant](http://www.atlantisbahamas.com/dining/casualdining/mosaic) just in time. They all got in line to order, then found seats. Their breakfast was brought to their table soon enough.

 

Isak had ordered pancakes, a muffin, and a coffee (shocking). Magnus ordered off the lunch menu. Mahdi had his beloved waffles. Eskild ordered toast, bacon, and orange juice (weird), and Even had ordered a muffin, scrambled eggs, and green tea. Finally, Jonas had gotten an entire plate full of random pastries.

 

They all ate their food, occasionally sharing stories and jokes. The coffee he had did nothing for Isak. He was asleep once the check arrived. He felt something shift next to him, and a hand snake around his waist. He leaned into the touch. The same warm feeling he felt Monday morning was back again.

 

When he woke up, no one was touching him anymore. He looked around, the boys were all on their phones. Even was sat next to him. He looked up from his phone screen, at Isak.

 

“Sleep well?” Even smiled fondly. _How is he so cute?_

“Uh-Yeah. Why are we still here?” Isak gestured around them. The restaurant was in the middle of the lunch rush, now.

 

“You fell asleep and we didn’t want to wake you, so we told the waitress to pick the check up later.” Even was staring at Isak like he was a tiny baby animal.

 

“Oh, uh, thanks.” Isak looked down. _Girlfriend. Girlfriend._

Even leaned in to whisper. “You look so adorable when you do that.”

 

_Raise your hand if you’ve ever felt personally victimized by Even Bech Naesheim._

“Do what?” Isak choked out.

 

“Nuzzle into me.”

 

_Did he really do that? Fuck. This was getting more embarrassing by the second._

“I-“ Isak started to say, but Mahdi looked up from his phone right then.

 

“Oh hey, Isak’s awake! Fucking finally.” He pointed at Isak’s flushed face. Jonas and Magnus looked up form their phones and smiled at the sleepy boy. Eskild called for the check, and paid.

 

“Ready to go, Issy?” Jonas slung his arm around Isak’s shoulder, who leant into the touch.

 

“Yeah, um, sorry I kinda just-“

 

“Fell asleep at the table?” Jonas offered.

 

“Slowed our fun-ass day down?” Magnus piped up, a mischievous smile on his face.

 

“Sure Mags, if your idea of a ‘fun-ass day’ is going to brunch with a bunch of guys.” Isak shrugged his shoulders and tilted his head back, challenging Magnus to find a come-back. _It’s your fucking fault I didn’t get any sleep last night. You invited Even._

Magnus’ jaw dropped. The boy’s laughed at the face he made, and Isak just sat there, basking in his victory.

 

* * *

 

After the squad left the restaurant, they all went back to the room to get into their swimsuits. They were going to the [waterpark](http://www.atlantisbahamas.com/thingstodo/waterpark), then the lagoons, then the pools to chill.

 

The boys had a lot of fun on the waterslides. Everything there was so extravagant and pretty. Isak always had to walk a few paces behind the others and look around. He couldn’t believe the boys weren’t admiring the view as much he was.

 

Even wearing only a swimsuit was a view to admire, as well. The boy radiated light, like the sun.

 

It was like when people tell you not to stare at the sun, that you’ll go blind, but you look anyway.

 

It was like _that_.

 

Even got along really well with the boy. Like, _really_ well. Isak would usually be mad that his friends were being stolen from him, but since he liked Even, too, he could let it slide.

 

After they had all had enough fucking around on the slides, they put on shirts and went to one of the lagoons to look at fish.

 

“Dude I’m so hyped to see the sharks!” Mahdi was almost bouncing as they trekked to their destination.

 

“Same” Eskild said, scrolling through his phone.

 

“Hey, we should totally go out tonight.” Jonas said enthusiastically. He probably just wanted to find some hot Bahamian chick to hook up with. Isak thought it would be nice for his friend to get back out there after his on-off relationship with Eva ended for good, so he agreed.

 

“Sure, I don’t see why not.” Isak patted his friend’s shoulder.

 

* * *

 

 

He had just stepped through the entrance doors when Isak saw _them_ , the Bain of his existence: escalators.

 

His friends were all around him, so it probably wouldn’t be easy to just bolt the other direction, so Isak needed a new plan. He was definitely not fucking doing this.

 

So many traumatic memories, so few ways out.

 

“Uh, Isak. Are you gonna get on?” Even asked from behind him.

 

Isak hadn’t realized he was just standing there in a daze. There was probably a line forming behind him, now.

_Shit. Now or never._

 

Isak took a tentative step onto the escalator in front of him and he zoomed forward with jolt.

 

He almost fell down, but then he felt a pair of steady hands come from behind him, holding onto his waist. Isak looked back over his shoulder at Even, who looked down at him with a shy smile.

 

The warmth of his fingers seemed to radiate through Isak’s whole body, because Isak was blushing ear to ear. Somewhere between the top and the bottom of the escalator, one stray finger of Even’s had found it’s way under the hem of Isak’s shirt. It took all of his strength not to lean into the touch.

 

He kept holding onto Isak until they had both stepped onto the ground floor, and it proved to be a good idea, because Isak almost fell a second time while getting off the escalator.

 

The other four boys were at least 10 meters away from them now, and Even was still behind Isak, practically breathing down his neck.

 

“Fear of escalators, huh?” Even chuckled and moved to look at Isak.

 

“Long story.” Isak tried to keep his cool, hoping Even couldn’t see his flushed cheeks in the low lighting.

 

“Some other time. Definitely.” With that, Even continued forward to catch up with the others, not looking back. Isak didn’t miss how he brushed his hand over his upper back before he walked off.

 

Isak followed him after a beat.

 

* * *

 

The [lagoon](http://www.atlantisbahamas.com/thingstodo/marinehabitat/predatorlagoon) was possibly the coolest thing Isak had seen in his life. He was walking through a glass tunnel, surrounded on 3 sides by deep-sea predators. _Sick_. He looked up just as a hammerhead shark swam over and let out a sound of awe. Isak had only ever been to small, lame ass aquariums, and the last time he even went to one was on a fifth grade field trip. This was _so much better_. A million times better.

 

And what made it even better than that was the fact that this place had _other_ lagoons. He had to thank Jonas later. Isak knew the others weren’t as psyched about fish as he was, maybe Magnus was, who knows, and they would probably make fun of him for knowing the daily diet of a great white, but biology was is subject. He refused to take shit, it was an honorable field of study, dammit.

 

* * *

 

The boys had gone back to the hotel room after the lagoon. They were all in the sitting area, lounging on the expensive furniture and the drinking the beers Eskild had bought them. Mahdi had worked his weed-man magic and scored them a cheap quarter ounce. _Fucking legend, that guy._

 

Eskild was in the kitchen, thumbing through a phone book. Jonas sat on the couch next to Isak. Even was out on the balcony with Mahdi, making the one-hit bong they would use soon. Magnus was sprawled out on the couch opposite Isak and Jonas’, dancing terribly to some song Isak didn’t recognize.

 

“What pizza do you want??!!? Guys!!!” Eskild yelled over the music, all the way from the kitchen.

 

“I don’t know. Isak, what do you want?” Jonas turned to Isak.

 

“Meatlover’s? Got it.” Eskild walked out of the kitchen, a phone to his ear and a sly smile on his face.

 

Magnus and Jonas howled with laughter. Isak couldn’t hold back his squeak.

 

“Eskilddddd” He whined, pinching his brow. It was pointless to fight this battle. He would lose.

 

“Ha ha. Very funny. I don’t care what kind either, whatever.” He signed and turned back to his phone.

 

“You know I love you Issy!” Eskild left and Isak heard him start talking on the phone.

 

Isak scrolled through Instagram mindlessly, until he saw something familiar.

 

He scrolled back up to what he had seen. It was a picture of Isak staring up at a shark in the lagoon through the tunnel, taken from behind. It was posted by Magnus, and captioned “Looking like they’re boutta drop the hottest mixtape of 2018”. Isak liked it.

 

When he did, Magnus looked up at him and winked.

 

* * *

 

When the pizza arrived, the boys brought it out to the balcony and found Even and Mahdi jamming to Nas, with the bong already locked and loaded.

 

Jonas seemed to get an idea, because he jogged back into the room at an alarming rate. He returned with shot glasses, red cups, and assorted liquors. It was amazing he could hold that many things at once; they were all pretty impressed.

 

“Pregame? Anyone?” Jonas raised his eyebrows, his smile widening.

 

“Yassssss!” Magnus looked through the bottles. “Hennessy?”

 

“Bro! How rich are you? Not fair!” Mahdi looked appalled.

 

“Hey, I’m letting you have some, aren’t I?” Jonas looked smugly at Madhi and Even. Madhi passed the bong to Jonas.

 

“Fair.” Even laughed a bright, happy laugh. His smile was a warm one, and Isak noticed the way his eyes crinkled and his cheeks got all soft and squishy. The way his tongue moved beneath his teeth.

 

Isak almost _melted_. He wanted to see Even smile like that again.

 

It was his turn to take a hit.

 

“Does anyone know a drinking game?” Isak asked the group, while passing the bong to Eskild, who threw up a peace sign.

 

“Ooh-Ooh lemme google!” Magnus held a hand up, shushing the others. After a second, he held his phone to show the group a picture with a list of rules, but Isak couldn’t read them.

 

“Okay, so” He cleared his throat. “Rule number 1: Every time you laugh, you must pump your arms back and forth. Like this-“ He did what looked like humping the air in front of him. Isak definitely didn’t need to see that.

 

“Rule number 2: If you touch your phone during the game, the rulemaker-Me-gets to send a message to any one of your contacts. OOOoh”

 

The whole group oohed.

 

“Three: The Forehead Master?” Magnus looked confused.

 

“Forehead Master?” Even repeated. His whole face was scrunched together. Mahdi burst with laughter. Soon, everyone was laughing along.

 

“Wait guys-Remember rule number one? You gotta do this when you laugh!” He made the air humping gesture again.

 

Even followed along, so did Jonas, then Eskild, then Mahdi, who added in some imaginary butt-slapping. Isak started doing the same, too.

 

The whole scene _had_ to look extremely fucking bizarre from the outside. After the squad’s laughing fit had cooled down somewhat, Magnus shushed them.

 

“Back to the Forehead Master” He cleared his throat. “When someone yells ‘Forehead Master’ everyone must touch their forehead to the table. The last one to do so has to drink!”

 

“That’s some dangerous shit, man!” Mahdi shook his head.

 

“But that’s what makes it fun!” Isak butted in, throwing his hands up. Even pointed at Isak, as if wordlessly agreeing with him.

 

“Rule number four: Whenever you talk, you have to include ‘I’ll tell you what’ in whatever you say.”

 

The boys nodded.

 

“Five: No one can use the word ‘now’ anymore; they must say ‘meow’ instead.” Magnus smiled.

 

He continued, “I’ll tell you what, I fucking love cats!”

 

Isak meowed and pretended to paw at Magnus’ shoulder like a kitten. Jonas hissed at him. Mahdi took another hit.

 

Eskild yelled “FOREHEAD MASTER!!” before slamming his head on the table with a thud.

 

The boys all followed.

Once Isak’s head came back up, he saw Even’s face of defeat. He poured a shot of vodka for himself, and downed it, coughing only once. He flashed the boys a huge smile and held up both middle fingers.

 

“I’ll tell you what! I’m skipping over six and seven ‘cause they’re stupid, so rule number eight!”

 

Jonas facepalmed, but smiled and let his friend continue.

 

“I’ll tell you what, The Viking rule: Every time the rulemaker, me again, motions that their hands are horns on a Viking helmet, everyone else has to paddle. The last person to paddle drinks!”

 

“Who are you? Ragnar Lodbrøk? I’ll tell you what: Nei.” Isak shook his head and took the hit he was offered by Mahdi.

 

“Nerrrd!” Magnus yelled, using his cupped hands as a megaphone. He then poured himself a shot.

 

“What? Do you not read? How did you graduate, again?” Isak punched Magnus’ shoulder.

 

“Barely!” Magnus threw the shot back and poured another one immediately after.

 

“Of course.”

 

Everyone started laughing, and soon they were all just a bundle of tipsy idiots, laughing and humping the air. Isak was happy he hadn’t bailed on this trip. He took the shot Jonas had poured him and Jonas patted his back.

 

“I’ll tell _you_ what! You guys keep interrupting me when I’m tryna list the rules!” Magnus whined at them and grabbed the bong from Even, took a long–ass hit, then proceeded to cough up half a lung. _Keeping it classy. Nice._

“We have enough rules! Now-Shit- I mean ‘meow’, we have to eat our fucking pizza! I’ll tell you what, it’s gonna get cold.” Jonas said said, his tone on the verge of being serious.

 

“Kay fine. One more rule though.” Magnus looked around at the boys, making eye contact with each one of them.

 

“Ugh, okay..” Jonas grunted.

 

“Rule Ten: T-Rex Arms-“

 

“Nooooooo” The boys protested.

 

“Yesssssss!” Magnus came back, louder. “Hear me out.”

 

The boys looked at him, awaiting the rest of the rule. Even was still smiling. He looked back at Isak and his smile grew wider.

 

“I’ll tell you what. Every time you go to drink, you must lock your elbows at your sides so that you have T-Rex arms. If you forget, you have to drink again.” Magnus pretended to have T-Rex arms and flailed them around. He picked up the first piece of pizza with one of them. It was the stupidest thing Isak had ever seen.

 

Isak took a piece of pizza and nibbled on it mindlessly.

 

“So that party…” Jonas started.

 

“What party?” Even looked over his slice at Jonas, expectantly. He took a shot straight out of the bottle. _Hot_.

 

Eskild framed his own chin with his hand and grinned at Even.

 

“I worked _my_ people-person magic and scored us an invite to a party at [The Cove Penthouse Suite](http://www.atlantisbahamas.com/rooms/thecoveatlantis/penthousesuites).”

 

Eskild took a flamboyant bow and blew kisses to the boys. _Thank God for Eskild._

“Shit! Really? You’re kidding!” Mahdi looked like had heard of the party. “I heard those parties get crazy, man. The girls here are fine as fucccckk!”

 

“I know, I saw this one chick this morning, she had, like, these huge-“

 

“Sweet Jesus, Mags! We don’t need to know.” Isak didn’t need that mental image while he was trying to have fun. _No thanks._

“Hey, shut up! You’re only saying that because…” His voice drifted off, as he seemed to realize he was about to break a promise he had made to Isak.

 

Isak’s felt his pulse quicken. _No. Don’t do this to me. Boi._

Even leaned forward, seemingly more interested in the banter now. “Because what?” He looked between Magnus and Isak, his eyes lingering on Isak’s.

 

“Because you can’t get girls for shit!” Magnus laughed and pointed at Isak and pushed a shot glass toward him.

 

_Great save, bro. Great save._

 

“The fuck? Bro, I get girls all the time! Remember Sara?”

 

“That was, what? First year? You two dated like third graders!” Jonas chimed in.

 

“And you’re talking about ‘getting chicks’? My ass.” Mahdi joined the dragging party.

 

Isak looked over at Eskild in hopes that he would be of some help, but no, he was laughing along with the others. He turned to face Even instead.

 

Even had his chin resting in his palm and his elbow on his knee. He was staring back at Isak with a wistful little smirk. If Isak didn’t take the first exit possible, he’d be looking at the other boy all night.

 

“Roast me. Fine! I don’t care!” He twisted the cap off the Henny and took two big swigs.

 

“I think I saw you guys kiss like twice during your whole relationship!” Magnus was cackling. He seemed to remember rule #1 and he began thrusting into the air before him.

 

Isak slung his head down. _Ugh._ He knew his friends were just trying to have fun, but it still felt like a slap in the face. Like there was something wrong with him for not feeling something for his own girlfriend.

 

He and Sara had gotten together over Easter, during their first year at Nissen. They had known each other before, since Jonas was with Ingrid at the time, but they hadn’t really talked until they ran into each other at the Penetrators’ fundraiser.

 

She was really nice, and she didn’t hold as much of a grudge against Eva as Ingrid. Plus, she made Isak feel less alone. She was easy to talk to, easy to hug, easy to kiss (even for Isak). In a world where Isak was straight, he might have married her. But he just _had_ to be gay. He felt bad that he had kept her away from guys who could actually love her. He felt guilty for rejecting her advances so many times. He just felt _bad_.

 

Isak heard something on the table slide. He left his internal pity party and looked up.

 

Even was holding a shot glass up to his mouth, eyeing the one in front of Isak. Clearly, it was for him.

 

Isak picked it up, meeting Even’s eyes, and nodded. He threw his head back and downed it in one gulp.

 

It was tequila. And fuck, did it burn.

 

* * *

 

About an hour later, the pizza was long gone, the bud was burnt down, the table was a mess of half empty bottles and shot glasses, and two of the boys were laying face-down on the floor.

 

Isak’s head rested in Jonas’ lap, the other boy playing with his hair. Isak, Jonas, Even, and Mahdi were all relatively buzzed, but boy, were Magnus and Eskild absolutely wasted.

 

Those two probably shouldn’t have been allowed to go to the party, for their own safety, but Eskild, their one and only voice of reason, had pounded one too many wine coolers.

 

.

 

The Penthouse suite was magnificent. It looked even better with all the bright lights inside contrasting the darkness of the night. There was loud music bumping from every which way, and Isak felt the vibrations in his stomach. _I need another drink._

He made his way to the kitchen, tiptoeing around rich people and couples making out. When he finally got to his destination, he grabbed a random beer and hightailed it.

 

Somehow, he found himself in between a guy and a girl, both of them were pawing at him and grinding on him, vying for his attention. The guy was hot, but not his type, he’d probably popped a bunch of pills prior to this. _No thanks._ The girl was pretty, but she was a girl, so Isak decided not to lead her on.

 

Once he managed to escape, he found the nearest sofa, and plopped himself down. He pulled out his phone and took a short video of the party for Snapchat. He put his phone back in his pocket and took another gulp of his beer.

 

Over the heads of all the dancing people, Isak saw Even, towering above some black haired girl, who was talking animatedly to him. She kept touching Even’s arm and playing with her hair. Isak couldn’t move his eyes away.

 

He had to, though, because the same guy that was trying to grind on him earlier had taken to him.

 

“Hey.” Isak jerked his head to face the guy, shocked.

 

“Uh-Hi” Isak looked back over at Even, who was laughing with the black haired girl.

 

Isak chugged the rest of his beer. The guy leaned closer to him.

 

“Soooo, you wanna get out of here? I have a room just down the-“

 

“Lemme stop you there, buddy. I’m straight. Sorry.”

 

“Oh please! If you’re so straight, why are you looking at my dick?”

 

Isak wasn’t looking at the guy’s dick. He must be on something strong. He was about to defend himself, when he got a better idea.

 

He _did_ look down at the guy’s crotch, this time.

 

“What dick?” With that, Isak stood up from the sofa. He went to find his friends.

 

.

 

After a few minutes of surfing through the crowd, Isak found Magnus, Mahdi, and Jonas, all with hot girls on their arms. _Oh god._

_“_ Heyyyyy Isakkkk!!! We’re not gonna be at the room til tomorrow, you know-“

 

“Yeah.” Isak knew exactly what Jonas meant. _Gross, but whatever._

Magnus gave him a huge smile, and a wink.

 

“Where’s Eskild?” Isak asked.

 

“Oh, man, he left with this one guy a while ago. I don’t think he’ll be back either.”

 

“Okay, have fun.” Isak waved them out the door.

 

_What am I supposed to do? Walk home alone?_

 

Even was probably gonna go home with that Bahamian chick even though he has a girlfriend. Of course.

 

Isak sighed and grabbed his jacket, making for the door.

 

Someone grabbed his shoulder. _I swear to God if it’s that guy again_ …

 

It was Even.

 

“Where’re you going?”

 

“Back. You?” Isak answered shortly. He couldn’t help being frustrated at how unfair this whole situation was.

 

“Where else would I be going? Can I walk with you?” Even grabbed his hoodie, and held the door open for both of them to step out.

 

“Sure, whatever.”

 

* * *

 

The walk back was quite. They hadn’t talked during the whole ride on the shuttle bus, and they had about a mile more to go. Isak decided to try and make conversation, so he said the first thing that came to mind.

_Always a bad idea._

“Sooo that girl…” Isak kept his eyes on the ground in front of him.

 

“What about her?”

 

“Why are you coming back to the room instead of going-” He gestured widely. “-wherever, with her?”

 

“Oh. That girl, she only wanted me for this” Even gestured down his body. Isak let out a chuckle.

 

“As opposed to what? Your wit and charm? Heart of gold?”

 

Even laughed. It was a beautiful sound.

 

“So I see you’ve thought about that?” Even’s voice was lower this time.

 

Isak could feel Even’s gaze on him, but he refused to look up.

 

“What? No-It’s an expression-“

 

Even laughed harder.

 

“You’re so cute sometimes.”

 

Isak couldn’t think of a comeback.

 

The rest of the walk, neither of them said a thing.

 

Even-1, Isak-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOOooooOOOOOoooOoOooOOoOo
> 
> Oh boy this was by far the longest one i hope u all like it
> 
> For the drinking game, i just googled "drinking game without anything" cuz I feel like that's what Mags would have done
> 
> I also stayed with the canon, in that Mahdi and Even are the weed guys and the make a bottle bong, (mahdi got a quarter ounce at a family friendly resort, wow)
> 
> Kudos Comments and Bookmarks are appreciated thx


	13. You're Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my dudes, thank you for all your lovely comments and everything so far, this has been really fun for me.
> 
> This chapter wasn't based off the song "You Are Enough" by Sleeping At Last, but it fits perfectly so go listen to that.
> 
> anyway enjoy!
> 
> TW: brief, undetailed mention of self harm

When Even walked trough the door of the penthouse suite, his eyes lit up. The party atmosphere gave him life. The moving bodies, the expensive furniture, the music pounding in his ears; it all gave Even a buzz. He was already pretty tipsy from the pregame, and he was sure the Forehead Master had given him permanent brain damage.

 

The bright lights shined in his eyes and he swayed to the music. He was so ready for his Great Gatsby moment, and no one could stop him.

 

Even was just going to go wherever the night took him, but he remembered what always seems to happen when he goes too far. Relapse.

 

He promised himself he wouldn’t do anything stupid that night, and he would keep that promise, no matter how enticing the life of excess was.

 

A group of three girls had walked over too him while he was thinking, and pulled him to the bigger area, where the music was louder and more people were dancing. They stroked down his chest and up his arms, while he closed his eyes and danced.

 

He shut the world out and just let the music decide how he moved his body. He felt great. The attention he got from the girls felt nice and ignited his imagination.

 

Even thought about Isak. Isak, in his swimming suit. Isak on the escalator, with Even’s hands on him. Isak’s eyes, his lips, his chest, his hair. Everything. The way Isak cuddled into him, whenever he fell asleep. Isak’s blushing face. The way his adam’s apple bobbed when he swallowed.

 

When the song ended and another one started up, two of the girls excused themselves to the restroom, leaving him alone with the other one. He took her hand and walked them over to the wall so they could talk better.

 

Her name was Marianna -or was it Marie- Even couldn’t remember. He could tell all she wanted was to get into his pants because she kept touching him, like he was a sculpture. When he told her he was from Norway, she asked him to ‘say something dirty in Norwegian’. Nope, he definitely wasn’t going home with her.

 

Even looked out at his surroundings. On a couch on the other side of the room, he saw a familiar blonde boy, sitting alone and drinking a beer.

 

He brought his eyes back to the girl he was talking to, she was still saying something about her job. Even nodded along to her story.

 

His eyes drifted back to Isak, who was now sitting next to some random guy. The guy was leaning really close to him, and he looked super uncomfortable with it.

 

The girl was laughing at something, now, so Even gave her the most genuine laugh he could muster.

 

When he turned back to look at Isak, the boy stood up from the couch he was previously sitting on, and walked out of the room, beer bottle in hand.

 

“Hey, I’ve gotta go back, my roommates are expecting me.” He lied.

She looked disappointed, but nodded anyway.

 

Even gave one look down at her, before heading off to look for Isak.

 

* * *

 

He finally found him, right as the boy was grabbing his coat. He reached for Isak, and caught his shoulder, luckily.

 

“Where are you going?” Even tried to mask his eagerness. He hoped Isak didn’t notice.

 

“Back. You?”

 

Even looked down at the boy before turning around to grab his own coat. There were so many hanging up that it was hard to see which one was his, but he found it soon enough.

 

Why was Isak being so cold?

 

“Where else would I be going?” Even opened the door for both of them, gesturing Isak out.

 

“Can I walk with you?” He asked.

 

“Sure. Whatever.” Isak responded shortly.

 

Isak was giving him the cold shoulder. Even guessed it would be best to just leave him alone until he wanted to talk. Something must’ve happened to make Isak so reserved.

 

.

 

The two of them had gotten back to the room about ten minutes ago. Isak locked himself in the master bedroom immediately, leaving the second bedroom free for Even to take.

 

Even knew Isak wasn’t being cold to Even for any good reason, he’d figured that out on the walk back from the party. No, Isak was jealous.

 

He was so cute sometimes, and Even had told him just that. Of course, Isak took a vow of silence after that, but Even could tell Isak secretly liked it.

 

Even put his pajamas on and walked to the bathroom that had his toothbrush. He passed by the master bedroom and heard some weird noises. He backpedalled a few steps and stopped at the door.

 

He heard a few sniffles, and what sounded like a choked sob, when he decided to try the doorknob.

 

It was locked. _Of course._

It had to be Isak in there. None of the others were there.

 

Even paced the hall. It hurt his heart to think of Isak being sad. He had to know why. Why was he crying?

 

_Now or never._

Even knocked once on the door, gently. The sniffling stopped. Even felt the silence.

 

He knocked again.

 

“Isak”

 

Isak probably wouldn’t open up, but Even tried anyway.

 

He stayed by the door, listening for any more sounds, anything, but nothing came.

 

Even thought he would try knocking one more time, before he gave up.

 

He raised his fist to the door, and just as he was about to make contact, it opened.

 

Not fully, but just enough to see into the dark room, and to spot Isak walking back to the bed, hunched over.

 

Cautiously, Even took his first step into the room and followed the other boy. The only light in the room came from the hallway light, it cast shadows down both of their faces. The silence hung between them, being magnified by the absence of the other four boys.

 

Even stepped toward the bedside table to turn the lamp on. Once the room was dimly lit, he came over to the bed, sitting next to the crying boy.

 

His hair was messy, his cheeks were flushed, and his eyes were red and watery. Isak was wearing his pajamas, too. A white t-shirt and boxers. He looked down at his anxious hands.

_Please don’t. Don’t cry._

Even looked down at him and scooted closer.

 

“Isak.” His voice was low, pained even.

 

 _Please_.

 

Isak was crying harder, now. He tugged at his hair, forcing it into his face. He opened his mouth, only for a faint sob to come out.

 

Even didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how to help; to make Isak stop crying, so he chose to attempt what he knew had helped _him_ before. He placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder. He felt him tense up at the touch. He didn’t let that discourage him, though.

 

He moved his hand across Isak’s shoulder, to his upper back, making sure his touches were soft.

 

Isak looked up at Even from under his eyelashes. There were shiny tears running down his cheeks. His lips were parted. After what must have been almost five seconds, he looked back down and continued to sob harder.

 

Even moved his hand in soothing little circles, across Isak’s upper back and shoulders.

 

“Shh, Shh-It’s okay. Shh..”

 

“It’s not! I-“ Isak shook with sobs, curling into himself.

 

“Isak- Isak look at me, okay?” Even’s hand slid down to the small of the boys back. He turned to face Isak better, pulling Isak’s wrist away from his face. Isak lifted his head up. His hair was still partially in his face. He looked like a puppy.

 

“You. Are. Going. To. Be. Okay.” Even stared into his eyes. “Just, what is it? Wh-Why are you-“

 

“It’s my mom.” Isak was looking back down again, his gaze fixed on his knees.

 

“Your mom.” Even repeated. He didn’t know what that meant, but he wasn’t going to press Isak for more, not if he didn’t want to tell him.

 

“She-Uh-She’s in the hospital.” Isak’s hands fidgeted in his lap.

 

“Is she sick?” It was a dangerous question. It could’ve hurt the boy even more, but it just fell out of Even’s mouth somehow.

 

Isak was shaking more, now. _Oh, shit._

“Hey, it’s okay. Shh -Everything’ll be alright.” Even never stopped looking down at Isak. He kept rubbing the boy’s back.

 

What if Isak’s mom was at the hospital for a terminal illness, a major injury? _Fuck._ How could Even possibly tell him everything would be okay?

 

After a few seconds of silence and sniffles, Isak leant into Even’s arm. He fit so perfectly. Even took that opportunity and pulled him in closer, running his fingers up and down the boy’s side so faintly, Isak might not have even felt it.

 

After Isak’s breathing settled down, he spoke up, still crying. He probably couldn’t stop.

 

“She’s uh-she hurt herself. Again.” Even heard his voice shake at the end. _Again?_

Even nodded, letting him continue.

                         

“My dad just texted me about it, that it’s worse this time. That I should come see her when I get back.”

 

“I’m sorry.” That was all Even could say, or think. _I’m sorry._

_“_ But I-“ Isak cried harder. “-It’s my fault.”

 

“Isak-“

 

“It is! I left her! I could have helped her-I tried to, but I…” Isak shook, a wave of sobs erupting from him.

 

“I just left.” He said resolutely. “I’m just like him” It was a whisper, but Even heard.

 

“Like who?” Even kept trying to soothe the boy, running his hand in circles along Isak’s side.

 

“My dad-“ Isak sniffled. “He left my mom and I in first year.” He leaned further into Even.

 

“Why? I mean, you don’t have to tell me, just-“

 

“No, it’s just, she’s sick, like, mentally. I don’t know.” The thought seemed to make Isak feel worse, because he shook against Even’s side.

 

_Mentally ill? His mom is mentally ill?_

Even couldn’t control himself, he just let the words spill out. “He left?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“He left you with her?”

 

“Yeah-I tried to take care of her, but I was so scared and-It got so hard-I couldn’t sleep, I-“

 

Isak had tears pouring down his face, Even felt them on his shirt. Isak was shaking violently now.

 

“Hey, shh-It’s okay, don’t cry, it’s not your fault.” He brought his other hand up to Isak’s head, stroking his hair softly.

 

“It’s okay..” Even whispered.

 

“I left her. I couldn’t take it. I ran away after a week –It –If I didn’t leave, she wouldn’t have-“

Isak cut himself off with another sob.

 

“She wouldn’t be in the hospital. I’m so fucking selfish.”

 

“Isak. Look at me, okay? Look at me.”

 

Isak pulled away from Even, and Even felt colder without him. He looked up at Even with teary eyes.

 

“It’s not your fault. You hear me? You were just a kid, okay? Believe it or not, _parents_ are supposed to take care of their children, it’s not the other way around. If your dad, or anyone, makes you feel guilty for leaving, it’s _bullshit_. Okay?” Even pushed all of his sincerity into the words he spoke to Isak.

 

He kept looking at the boy, pushing his fingers the strands at the side of his face, brushing them away.

 

“Mhmm” Isak hummed, his crying was beginning to lessen. He scooted further onto the bed, and brought his knees in towards his chest. Even followed, situating himself cross-legged across from Isak.

 

“Where did you go?”

 

“What?”

 

“When you left. Where’d you go?” Even kept his voice light, not judgemental.

 

“A-A club.” Isak visibly tensed.

 

“A club?” Even nodded. “How’d that help?” He ran his palm over the duvet absentmindedly.

“I don’t know, I guess it didn’t, but this guy let me stay with him for a while and-“

 

“Who?” Even’s voice was still soft.

 

“Um… Eskild.” Isak sniffed, looking back at Even. A small smile was forming on his face. Even could tell by the way his lips curved. It was a strange combination, smiling while crying.

 

“Really? Wow.” Even smiled at him.

 

“Yeah.” Isak breathed a deep, sighing breath.

 

They looked at each other for a while, Even could practically see the gears turning in Isak’s head. He wondered what he was thinking.

 

“Your mom, how are you guys now? She’s not mad? -I mean I don’t see how she could be, but”

 

“No, uh, we’re fine. Sorta. We haven’t talked in person since second year, the first time she was in the hospital, but she sends me bible verses every once in a while. Sorry, this is probably too much-“

 

“Don’t be sorry, I was the one who asked you.”

 

Isak gave him a little smile. _Cute._ Even smiled right back.

 

“I just feel like shit sometimes for up and leaving, I love her, I really do, I just couldn’t stay there watching every one of my attempts at helping her, fail. I couldn’t-it wasn’t enough. _I_ wasn’t enough.”

 

_Please don’t cry._

Isak’s eyes looked watery, but no tears fell.

 

“You’re enough, Isak.” Even scooted closer and laid a gentle hand on Isak’s

 

“She’ll be alright, I promise you.”

 

Isak turned his head down to his lap. Even looked at him, noticing the little nod he gave.

 

_Dude, you’re so fucking cute._

“Thank you.”

 

Isak said it so quietly that if Even was breathing too loud, he might not have heard him, but he did.

 

And Even’s heart soared.

 

* * *

 

Even was back in the other bedroom, settling under the covers for the night. He had just put his phone down, when he heard a knock at the door.

 

He peeled himself out of bed and tiptoed to the door, shocked at how cold the flooring was to his bare feet.

Isak was standing outside his door, switching his weight from one leg to the next, staring at the ground.

 

“Hey”

Even smiled down at the blonde boy and leaned slightly, against the doorframe.

 

“Could I have your phone number?” Isak blurted out.

 

Even rubbed his eye. “Uh, yeah-“

 

“I mean-In case you get lost. Like, you’re the only one here who’s number I don’t have and-“

 

“Isak.”

 

Isak looked up at Even. There was an obvious blush creeping onto his cheeks, plus his ears were bright red.

 

“Yes, you can have my number.”

 

Even stepped closer to Isak, holding out his hand. It seemed to register a little late in Isak’s mind, that he was expecting his phone.

 

“Oh-Yeah-Right, sorry. Here.” He fumbled with the phone he had clutched in his hand behind his back, and handed it over.

 

Even made a new contact, he named it ‘Even Bitch Naesheim’ because he was witty and charming, okay?

 

He handed it back to Isak, their pinky fingers brushing together.

 

“I’ll be expecting a text.” He gave Isak a crooked smile and an eyebrow raise. Isak smiled back up at him.

 

“Sure thing, uh-goodnight, I guess.” Isak turned around, and began walking down the hall.

 

“Goodnight Isak.”

 

Even had a lovesick smile o his face when he finally closed the door. Just as he tucked himself into bed, his phone pinged. He turned to the bedside table to pick it up.

 

**Unknown Number**

_(01:10) gn even bitch naesheim_

Isak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Bookmarks are greatly appreciated thx


	14. Kodder Du

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry this is later than usual 
> 
> \+ coffee for the soul, triangle fuckers, the booty
> 
> Enjoy my doodz

FREDAG, 09:34, Paradise Island, Bahamas

_Fuck the sun._

 

Isak was rudely awakened from his sleep by bright, terrible rays of sunshine flashing in his face. He tried to hide from them by turning the other way, but after a few minutes, he began overheating. He had to get out of there.

 

Once he had torn his bedding off of him, Isak took a look around. Sunrays were shining relentlessly through the windows, light attacking him from every which way.

 

_Fuck me. Why are there so many windows?_

He took at closer look at the balcony door. Something was off. He slowly stood up, ignoring the way his knees creaked.

 

As Isak got closer, he realized the door was open. Not fully, but ajar as if someone hadn’t closed it properly on their way back in, and it floated open further.

 

That probably explained why Isak woke up so easily, he could hear the distant crash of waves and the cars on the streets below him from where he stood. A few questions still needed answering, though.

 

Isak could have sworn he had closed the curtains last night. He would bet his left foot.

 

Isak hadn’t gone out on the balcony last night, either.

 

So that meant the most important question he had was:

 

_What. The. Fuck?_

 

Isak was way too tired to contemplate if he was a sleepwalker or if there was a burglar in the hotel room, so he closed the balcony door and walked back to the bed.

 

He checked his phone; it was the usual stuff. Snapchats from Eva, a comment on his story from Sana, incoherent babbling questions about ‘the night life’ from Vilde. He responded to Sana and Eva, leaving Vilde’s questions to be answered an alternative way. There was _always_ another way she could ‘get the deets’, if Isak knew her. _Always_.

 

Isak moved on to his texts. He still hadn’t gotten a response text from Even. It hurt a little, to think he might have read Isak’s text and chosen to ignore him, but Isak rationalized that Even might not have seen it yet. _He could still be asleep. His phone might be dead._

It was too late, telling by the sun blaring into Isak’s face, to still be sitting in bed doing nothing, so he locked his phone and ventured out into the hall.

 

Silence.

 

He tiptoed all the way to the sitting room.

 

Silence. Still.

 

No one was there, at least, Isak thought no one was there.

 

There was only one more place for anyone to be: the other bedroom. _Even’s_ bedroom.

 

Isak found his way there. The door was cracked open, lights off. No sound made it to Isak’s ears.

 

He took one little tentative step towards the door and nudged it all the way open.

 

Even could have been sleeping, boy would that be awkward if Isak woke him up by waltzing into his room.

 

Isak leaned his top half into the room, looking around. He couldn’t tell if the lump in the bed was a person or not, so he stepped all the way in.

 

Nothing. No one. No Even.

 

Isak thought back to his excuse from the last night.

 

 _“In case you get lost”_ Now seemed like it could have been an appropriate time to use it.

 

The issue with that was, Isak had already texted him, with no answer. He didn’t know why he was jumping to all these conclusions, when he could be reveling in the alone time he had.

 

God, it had been so long since Isak had some ‘me time’.

 

He left his trance and wandered to the kitchen for some much needed coffee.

 

The sun wasn’t shining as bright anymore, even though it had only been about ten minutes. Clouds had found there way in front of the sun, causing the day to be overcast, and feel deceivingly like the early morning. It was like time didn’t exist.

 

While he let the coffee brew, Isak let his mind run wild. He thought about Even’s ridiculously big hands, how the felt on his back, stroking so softly. He thought about Even’s calm voice, drawing Isak out of his despair. How nice Isak felt with Even around. He thought about his _dream_. He saw Even’s smile, vividly, in his head.

 

The way Even smiled was something else. It was like every Christmas morning, every _birthday_ , the feeling of all of that and more, rolled into one, and projected on the boy’s face. Isak felt like a kid again, whenever he had the privilege to see it.

 

BEEP!

 

Isak was dragged back to reality by the chime of the coffee machine. He jumped a little bit, but regained his composure and poured himself a cup.

 

It seemed like the perfect weather to just go outside and _sit_. Plus, Isak hadn’t really taken the time to look at the beautiful new place he was at, yet, not in it’s entirety at least.

 

He padded out onto the balcony with his coffee and made himself comfortable, still barefooted and pajama-clad.

 

Isak had thought a lot about his mom since his breakdown the night before. He still felt like absolute shit for leaving his mamma, but Even helped him forgive himself, at least a little bit.

 

The thing was, Isak used to be so stupid when it came to his mother. In first year, when everything escalated, his solution to all of it was to leave. Whether that was to Jonas’ house, the skatepark, parties; it didn’t matter.

 

Later, in third year, he got some much-needed advice from Magnus. It turns out Magnus’ mom was bipolar. _Who knew._ Eventually, Isak stopped thinking of his mom as the problem and he started texting her back. That didn’t stop him from blaming himself and his dad. It was clear she needed real help, but his dad kept refusing all the offers coming from doctors after she hurt herself. He shut out all of Isak and Leas pleas.

 

The coffee soothed his throat. The drinking and smoking and crying he had done the past few days had done horrors to his esophagus. He also needed the caffeine, _badly_. For the past month, Isak had been getting 4 or 5 hours at most.

 

It was starting to take a toll on just about every aspect of his life.

 

Yes, Isak knew he needed some rest, but it was so much easy to drink his energy than to lay in bed willing himself to fall asleep. The coffee became a sort of lifeline for him, without it, he didn’t know _what_ would happen.

 

In his newly caffeinated mindset, Isak made a decision. He would see his mom when he got back. He needed a relationship with her, and he knew she needed him.

 

A loud sound came from Isak’s phone, ripping him out of his brief contemplation. ‘ _Me time’, my ass_.

 

He set his half empty mug on the table in front of him and prepared himself for another text from his dad, or news from Eva, rambling from Magnus, but no, it was from Even.

 

Isak perked up, unlocking his phone.

 

**Even Bitch Naesheim**

_(09:57) feeling better?_

 

Isak didn’t know what to make of it. Did he mean after last night? Or in general? Isak had no clue, so he went with something safe.

 

**Isak**

_(09:57) Yeah_

 

The truth was that Isak was still worried about his mom. And although Even had helped end his sobbing fit, and played a part in Isak’s choice to reconnect with his mother, he didn’t feel _better_. Isak didn’t know if he could ever feel better. Not with everything going on all of the sudden.

 

He needed to feel better, relax. And this was the perfect time to do so.

 

Isak took another sip of his coffee and stared out at the sea, awaiting a response from Even. Maybe he wouldn’t text him back again. The original text could have just been him being polite. Isak was probably just projecting his own emotions onto Even’s words. After all, he had only received _two words_ when he started assuming Even gave a shit.

 

Isak looked down at his phone. Nothing. _It figures._

He had really thought that they would be closer after the previous night. Isak didn’t expect Even to just forget about all of it. The way his voice soothed Isak to the core, the way he pulled him into his chest. The way he looked at Isak so sincerely. The way he made him _feel._

 

He wondered if Even’s girlfriend got to feel like that all the time. Did it even feel the same to her? It didn’t matter, because she was a pretty girl, and the pretty girl always gets to guys like Even first.

 

Ping.

 

Isak jumped. His phone lit up with a new text from the boy occupying his current thoughts, Even.

 

**Even Bitch Naesheim**

_(10:05) how do you like your eggs_

What the fuck? He rubbed his eyes, making sure he had read that right. Meanwhile, his phone continued to ping with new messages.

_(10:05) also_

_(10:06) whats ur favorite candy?_

**Isak**

_(10:07) what are u talking about_

**Even Bitch Naesheim**

_(10:08) you do know what an egg is, right?_

_(10:08) I honestly hope you do_

**Isak**

_(10:09) yes Even, I do_

_(10:09) scrambled I guess_

_(10:10) also_

_(10:10) those triangle fuckers seem pretty cool_

**Even Bitch Naesheim**

_(10:12) triangle fuckers?_

Triangle fuckers? Why did Isak choose that particular set of words? _Regret._

**Isak**

 

_(10:13) the chocolate ones_

**Even Bitch Naesheim**

_(10:13) toblerones, I think you mean_

_(10:14) got it_

**Isak**

_(10:14) got what?_

He waited for an answer, one that never came. After 5 minutes of waiting for those three dots to show up, he closed his phone.

 

That hadn’t exactly gone how Isak had imagined it’d go, their first text conversation. It wasn’t bad, per say, just weird as shit. Eggs? Candy? What? Isak didn’t feel like thinking about all that shit. So, with his previous turmoil forgotten, he drifted back into daydreams.

 

* * *

 

Isak had been sitting outside for a while, his coffee was all gone, his phone had lost half its battery, and he may or may not have been on the brink of sunstroke, when his phone pinged, yet again.

 

Isak _really_ needed to change his ringtone.

 

Of course, it just _had_ to be Even again.

 

**Even Bitch Naesheim**

_(10:43) What r u doing out there_

Rewind. Freezeframe. You’re probably wondering how I got myself into this situation.

 

 _What_?

 

Isak was dumbfounded. He had completely forgotten to use his common sense and quickly responded, questioning Even as to just what the fuck he meant.

 

**Isak**

_(10:43) Where?_

The second after Isak sent the text, it all clicked in his head. Even must have just gotten back.

_I’m an idiot._

He craned is neck to look behind him, and sure enough, there he was.

 

Even was standing at the entrance to the kitchen, a full grocery bag under one arm, his phone clutched in his free hand. He seemed to notice Isak looking and waved at him, offering Isak a happy smile. _He’s so fucking cute can he just stop?_

Even’s hair was swept up in a style that was meant to look effortless, but probably took upwards of 30 minutes. He was wearing a grey v-neck shirt that fit him _so perfectly_. Isak’s eyes lingered on his shoulders, then his neck, with all the little spots and freckles scattered across the skin there. Isak remembered how it felt to be touched, no matter how innocently, by Even; how his entire body felt _so warm._

When Isak left his trance, he realized Even was looking down at his phone, a smile still playing on his lips.

 

_Oh god, his lips-SToPpiT!_

Apparently, Isak’s internal monologue was still focused on Even, _and his full lips, and his soft skin, and his broad-I SWEAR TO ALL THAT IS HOLY, ISAK!_

Ping! Isak tore his eyes away from the other boy to look at his new text.

 

**Even Bitch Naesheim**

_(10:46) are u just gonna sit there and stare all day or are u gonna help w these?_

_(10:46) nice sunburn btw_

**Isak**

_(10:46) kodder du?_

He locked his phone and grabbed his empty mug, shocked at how hot it had gotten from sitting in the sun, and walked back inside. Even was in the kitchen, putting the goods he bought away. Isak couldn’t help but admire the view. ;)

 

“Is this what you meant by eggs?” Isak walked up to the counter next to Even, making sure to keep a little distance between them.

 

“See! You _do_ know what eggs are!” Even feigned surprise, smiling down at Isak before turning back to the fridge.

 

“Yeah…” Isak’s voice trailed off. What was with him today? It was like he lost all of his charm around this guy.

 

Even’s smile made his insides go all warm and fuzzy, and he couldn’t look him in the eye for more than five seconds without feeling a blush come on. He knew he shouldn’t be so infatuated with him, that he had a girlfriend waiting for him back in Oslo, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t look at Even and think about him.

 

“Are you okay? I mean- I know you said you were over text, but after last night-I just, I hope you feel better.” Even was rambling now. He scratched at the nape of his neck, staring at the ground between them.

 

Isak looked up at him. He seemed genuinely worried, and a little flustered. He looked so much smaller and less confident like that, and Isak wondered how he had ever assumed that Even didn’t give a shit.

 

“Yeah, sort of. And thank you-you know, for letting me talk about all that stuff. You really didn’t have to, but I’m glad you were there. I’m uh-“ He coughed. “-I’m glad you’re _here_.”

 

Isak risked a glance up at Even, only to see him staring down at him with a closed mouth smile on his face. Even was drifting closer to him, now, and Isak was glued to his spot.

 

Isak stared back down at the floor. He was probably just interpreting this whole situation the wrong way, right? There was no way Even could be trying to- Oh. Oh?

 

Even definitely wasn’t kissing him.

 

He had wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, enveloping him in a tight hug. He nestled his head in the space next to Isak’s and pulled their chests closer.

 

Initially, Isak was shocked, stunned even. Out of everything that could have happened in that moment, he would have never expected Even to _hug_ him. It felt good though. Like, _really_ good.

 

Even’s head was so close to his that when he breathed, he got a great sniff of Even’s hair. _Ahhh._

 

He melted into the embrace, his heart hammering in his chest, and let out a deep, contented sigh. Nobody had hugged him like that in so long; it wouldn’t have surprised him if it were all just a hallucination.

 

Even let go of him slowly and stepped back. Isak felt dizzy, standing there.

 

“Isak”

 

His voice was so fucking deep. It was like butter to Isak’s ears, his name sounding so smooth and silky, being said by Even.

 

“Mmhm” was all he could respond. He could still smell Evens distinct scent lingering in the air.

 

Even’s eyes lit up, and his expression broke into a wide, sparkly smile. He held his index finger up and turned himself toward the bag lying on the counter. After shuffling through it for a second, he turned back around, holding something behind his back.

 

“Guess what I almost forgot about!” He looked down at Isak, who had a confused expression on his face.

 

“Uh, what?”

 

Even brought his arms from behind his back, in between them.

 

“Care for a ‘triangle fucker’, Isak?”

 

Even held one of the two toblerones he had out for Isak to take. Isak grabbed it with a ridiculous grin.

 

“Triangle fuckers. Ugh.” Isak cringed, slapping his forehead with his free hand.

 

Even chuckled, a big, heavy chuckle. He turned back to the fridge and brought a carton of eggs to the stove. Isak perched on the counter next to him, watching his every move attentively. He was swaying to some random song Isak hadn’t realized had been playing.

 

Isak paid attention to the little moles on the back of his long neck. The outline of his shoulder blades under his shirt. And, although Isak would never admit it, his eyes definitely drifted to _the booty_ more than once.

 

He watched on as Even danced and mouthed the words to the shitty pop song playing from his phone. Even would stir the eggs occasionally, but he mainly used the spatula he held as a dance prop.

 

Isak wondered if Even’s girlfriend got to wake up to this everyday. He wondered if she noticed the little things about him, like Isak had. It was pointless, and a little petty, to feel like he deserved Even more than his _actual girlfriend_ , but Isak still indulged in his thoughts.

 

Their comfy bubble burst when the boys walked through the door.

 

“Ayeeeeeee, guess who just got fucking laid!” Magnus yelled into the room.

 

“Not you, I’m guessing.” Even said dryly, before his face went back to smiling.

 

“Ugh. I swear, it’s like there’s two Isaks.” Magnus pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyed.

 

“Hei boys” Eskild strolled into the kitchen, looking between Isak and Even. Even was still stirring the eggs, but gave Eskild a nod.

 

“What’d _you_ guys do then?”

 

“Nothing.” Isak and Even said in unison. Eskild raised his eyebrows and shot them a suspicious look.

 

He probably thought they had hooked up, of course. Sometimes it annoyed him, how presumptuous Eskild could be.

Jonas followed Eskild into the kitchen, showing Mahdi something on his phone. He stopped what he was doing to give Isak a half hug from down on the floor.

 

“Hey my dude.”

 

“Hey Jonas. Success with that girl?”

 

“You have _no_ idea.” Jonas grinned.

 

“Alright man! Player.” Isak gave his friend a firm high five, before attempting to pay attention to the other conversations going on in the room.

 

Even crossed the kitchen, to the cabinet, and deliberately slid his hand along Isak’s bare thigh in the process. It made a trail of flames across his leg. Isak just stared after him while he plated up the boys’ breakfast.

 

_I bet it never feels like this to his girlfriend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos comments and bookmarks are always appreciated


	15. God Fucking Dammit Whatthefuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye my doods this one is probably shitty idk
> 
> i feel like my writing is worse now cuz im in a different mood, also different setting, but whatever, ill try to do better with these next chapters
> 
> \+ this is bad idk what else to say

****

FREDAG, 14:35, Paradise Island, Bahamas

 

After a well-needed breakfast, Eskild suggested that the boys go to the pool to chill. He also informed the group that they had a reservation set at a big, black tie restaurant for that night, so it was a good idea not to get in trouble.

 

Even couldn’t argue with that, the past few days had been a whirlwind of activities, so he was _more than happy_ to just relax and fuck around with his newfound friends.

 

He also definitely wasn’t opposed to seeing Isak in a bathing suit again, but no one had to know that.

 

The pool, or The Royal Baths as it was named, was super swank. It had lounge chairs on the deck and looked like a small lake. A clean, blue lake with tile designs at the bottom, and filled with people.

 

The boys set their towels down on the chairs they had claimed. Even took his sunglasses off and set them down on his chair, then turned to look over at Isak.

 

Isak’s cheeks had a slight red tint to them, Even assumed it was from the sunburn he must have gotten out on the balcony. His shirt was off and Even could see his milky skin shining in the sun. _Oh man._

The more Even looked at the boy’s body, the more he thought of what the rest of it would look like. How it would feel to rake his fingers along Isak’s chest, or down his back, or- _not right now sweet Jesus._

 

He couldn’t have been looking at Isak for more than a few seconds or so, but it felt infinite. He was just so pretty, with his little freckles, long eyelashes, and _that hair._ Oh how Even wanted to touch Isak’s hair again.

 

His gay thoughts™ came to a halt, however, when a splash of water hit him in the face. He looked down into the pool, seeing Magnus.

 

“Hey what the fuck Mags?” Even tried to act annoyed. He wiped some of the water away from his eyes, staring at his friend.

 

Magnus put his hands up like he was being confronted by the police.

 

“If you didn’t want your designer shirt ruined, you shouldn’t have worn it to the _pool_ in the first place, man.”

 

Magnus smirked at him and propped himself up on the edge of the pool deck. Even looked at Mahdi and the others, expecting some defense. He didn’t get any.

 

“I think it’s his _hair_ he’s so worried about. I mean -Look at that shit. It defies gravity!” Mahdi pointed up at his head and laughed. Isak laughed too. It sounded so sweet and pure to Even’s ears.

“Probably.” Isak looked up at him with a smile. _So cute._

“You think I care about my hair?” He pretended to take offense, pointing vaguely up at his hair.

 

Isak’s smile grew, then his lips pursed. He gave Even a shrug and walked to the steps and into the water.

 

Of course Even cared about his hair, he didn’t pay _that much_ on hair gel for nothing, but looking cool in front of Isak was more important. He pulled his shirt off and threw it somewhere behind him, before diving headfirst into the cold water.

 

* * *

 

After a few hours of messing around and chatting in the pool, the boys got out to chill on their chairs. There were still a lot of people in the water, but less than there were before.

 

The sun was beginning to set, very softly lighting up everything in sight. Even had his sunglasses back on because he liked how much darker it made the world seem. The air outside was steadily cooling and he felt a slight breeze against his bare skin _. I could live like this._

 

“Imma go inside and take a nap before dinner. Kay?” Isak said, facing towards Jonas, and asking for acknowledgement. Jonas sat up.

 

“Sure. We’ll be up soon.” Jonas gave him a nod and laid back down, dropping his shades back over his eyes.

 

With one glance at Even, then at the others, he walked back to the hotel building. His golden hair shined in what was left of the sunlight, and Even just stared at his back until he was too far away to see anymore.

 

* * *

 

The boys needed some extra towels to warm up, so they sent Even up to the room to get them. The air outside had gotten much more chilly as the sun went down, and not even their t-shirts could keep them warm enough. Even fortunately wasn’t as affected by the cold since he brought an extra towel with him earlier.

 

He made his way through the automatic doors of the Royal Towers, striding past the reception desk and receiving a few looks from the ladies working there.

 

The elevator was thankfully empty. _Yay, no small talk._ It was the same elevator where he and Isak had their _moment_. He remembered how close they had been, just a breath or two away.

 

Isak was bound to be in the suite, unless he had left somewhere, but that was unlikely. Even knew how apprehensive the boy was about going anywhere alone. He could tell by how tightly he clung to Jonas while getting off the shuttle boat.

 

Once inside the suite, Even went off to look for towels in each bathroom, coming up short each time. There was only one more place to look: the master bedroom.

 

Even walked down the hall. Everything was mysteriously silent, but he decided not to care so much about that. If he woke Isak up, so be it.

 

He raised his knuckles to the door and gave it a quick knock. He waited for a response, but nothing came.

 

Even was going to press his ear to the door, but he chose instead to just open it.

 

He pushed the door open, his hand gripping the knob. He figured Isak was in there, so he started to ask him about the towels.

 

“Hey, Isak do you have any-“ Even’s voice trailed off once he saw it. His hand tightened around the doorknob. His through suddenly felt horribly dry, so he swallowed a gulp of air.

 

_Holy shit. Ohmygod._

Even kept looking on as Isak jumped in surprise and jerked the other way, feebly trying to get out of Even’s view.

 

He felt his body warm up and his toes curl slightly. Even's heart thudded in his chest. He knew he should have, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away.

 

Isak was looking at him like he was an oncoming train, his eyes darting from side to side.

 

“ _God fucking dammit what-the-fuck!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give kudos comments & bookmarks if u want thx


End file.
